


Lonely Veins

by Sweepyhead



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Awkwardness, Bullying, F/M, Romance, School, Teen Angst, pls be gentle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweepyhead/pseuds/Sweepyhead
Summary: Life has always been a game, and single-player was always your option. College is where you planned to turn a new leaf, though it won’t be easy. Your struggles won't be alone this time, as you dig up old graves and quite literally get a hus-bone;)





	1. A brand new start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, this is one of my first works so I hope you can forgive any mistakes I may have done ;-;. This is an experimentation of the love genre with Undertale, you probably saw that in the tags but yeah. I haven't actually got an official plan on where I want this to go with this but I hope ya'll would enjoy it :3 (I tend to edit whenever I can, but I will not erase any major plot points. Just a bit of grammar, sentence structure, details stuff like that)

This is your chance, the moment you've been waiting for since high school. College! And it's not just any old college, it's a popular human college that recently opened up to monsters.

First, the racial rights went in motion and now monster rights. People are progressive nowadays. You brushed past the gates of the prestigious school with your brain intact and your notebook in check, you inhaled the crisp air of the new school, or rather a new life. Just hope it goes smoothly this time.

You pushed yourself against the crowd of unfamiliar faces to locate the venue on time, because DAMN THIS CAMPUS IS ENORMOUS. It's definitely bigger than what Leslie let on. A human guy stepped in front of a monster, and wasted no time to introduce himself. It's such as weird sight to see a human and monster mingle

It's not like you hadn't noticed monsters before. But back where you were from, it was an all-human school. Monsters your age wasn't a common sight, especially with all the tension back then. They would usually stay indoors, within the confines of their own district to protect themselves from the activists going against them. That was way back when the barrier broke, monsters have become the norm now which really shows how far humanity has gone.

You looked at the happy faces of humans with monsters, they all seem to be getting along well. Except for you of course, probably the only loner right now.

What a great start.

You pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it to check the venue once more. You recieved the mandatory chuckle from bystanders, as you continued to walk around like a lost child. If it wasn't for Tami scaring away that monster mailman, you would've forgotten to check the schedule in the mailbox. Hope Tami is doing okay with just mom and dad.

"Orientation at the hall... Cool" You said out loud. You pocketed your schedule and dragged your colourful suitcase across the floor. Its wheels banged against the staircase to where your future awaited.

Nevermind, that was really anticlimactic. It took forever to haul your luggage additionally yourself up. At least now you made it to the door.

With all your strength, you pushed through the door. Holy mother of dragons, the hall is freaking massive! It can totally fit a whole country in it, or so you thought until the horde of students flooded the hall. They bumped and squeezed each other with the occasional bombardment of screams. It was terrifying. You tried to get out of this situation, but someone’s back pressed against your face, which pushed you further into the whirlpool of students. At this rate, the jostling is going to suffocate your already weak lungs, which obviously leads to certain death!

Is heaven as nice as they say it is? And if that’s the case, then hell is just as bad. Wherever it is you're going to after you die, you prayed it’s somewhere nice and quiet.

"Settle down everyone." A lady's voice boomed from the mic. The mindless clamour stopped, and so did the shuffle of people. Thank god for that! A few more minutes, and you would've been flatter than Aunt Julie's ass. Never forget.

"My name is Ms Fei, I am your new principal and I am delighted to welcome all of you to Saint O's! This campus and the very people inside it have quite the history, I'll make this briefing short and discuss the activities!" She said with fake enthusiasm, as the chatter amongst the students resumed. They were obviously not too keen about her rant, and with all honesty, neither were you.

You questioned the principal's credibility after 30 minutes of her 'short briefing'. You watched a sleeping girl's saliva stretch to the ground, an equally slow process that requires a certain loss of sanity to indulge in. Not the best distraction really. It's only been the first day and it's already such a drag.

"Pssst, newbie, does this orientation suck or what?"

A girl behind said your exact thoughts, with a bored tone. You pretended to fiddle with your scarf, beads of sweat formed on your forehead. She was probably speaking to someone else, right?

"Hey you, I'm talking to ya,"

She poked your head, which caused every fine fibre of your hair stand on end. It's official, your worst fears came true. You pivoted your body to a girl with reddish-brown hair, a green yellow-striped sweater and a maroon skirt that complimented her sharp red eyes.

"Oh shit! Sorry!"

You flailed your arms. You probably should have taken your chances with her, now it's just awkward as hell talking to someone you just ignored. It wasn't the first time you've done it, still your reassurance didn't soften the blow. The awkwardness was always dreadful. Before you continued to apologise, she put a finger on your mouth, and spoke.

"Chara, the name's Chara Dremurr. Greetings mortal."

She removed her finger, and extended her hand to you without hesitation. It was weird how something so normal can be so foreign to you, how long has it been since you shook someone's hand anyway? You shoved that thought to the back of your mind as you shook her hand. The contact of skin had enough force to detonate the bombs in your stomach. A distressed sound escaped your lips, as you forced a smile. Chara noticed your discomfort, and cupped your hands together like a delicate animal.

"First day of school chills? Don't worry I used to get that too" She said. That sounded a lot like something Leslie would say, but obviously, Chara wasn't Leslie. She was a complete stranger

Her sympathy disturbed you, not only because she's holding onto your hands like a freaking child, but also because you failed to trick your heart once again. This was definitely one of those days when you're more anxious than usual. You eyed a girl beside Chara, as a sense of familiarity hit you. What's more interesting is that Chara and her look like twins.

Well they're not exactly twins per se, the other has tanned milky skin compared to Chara's paleness, and the others sweater is purple with pink lines instead of Chara's green and yellow. But otherwise, their facial features are uncanny. Also her eyes! Her eyes are closed, almost like Brock from Nokemon.

Wait did Chara just call you a mortal?

Chara followed your gaze at the girl, which she pulled in for a hug.

"This is Frisk, the ambassador. Say hi Frisk" Chara introduced. Frisk gave you a subtle wave, which could be mistaken for shyness, but her friendliness can be felt a mile away with her gentle smile.

In closer inspection that smile struck a chord in your head. Dumb-ass, of course you've seen Frisk! She's the ambassador everyone talks about on TV. Bringer of peace, saviour of the underground, pacifism enough to match Gandhi. You're basically looking at a celebrity. The thought of it makes your mind run in laps, how could you forget someone like that!

You waved back, and fought the urge to tuck your metaphorical tail between your legs and run. Meanwhile Chara studied your odd movements, amused by your struggle to socialise. You would feel insulted if it weren't for the fact that she's basically royalty, it would be quite a privilege to be insulted by either of them... Did you just mindlessly kiss ass?

"Now that we have discussed what we need, you may visit your dorms and meet your roommates. Do settle yourselves in before doing any activities." The principal finished after an eternity passed.

"Welp, we gotta go now. What's your name again?" Chara asked, as the students scattered like ants.

"Y/N" You stuttered, row by row people emptied the hall

"Cool, nice to meet ya newbie. See you later!"

Chara waved goodbye, as Frisk dragged her away into the crowd of people. You took a moment to massage your scarf palms, which made the adrenaline in your body settle bit by bit. The situation was just nerve-wracking, but somehow you were glad that you made friends. You deserve something sweet.

Okay, you have no idea where to go now.

You navigated your way through the halls, and inspected the club posters. It's hard to not make any awkward eye contacts, especially since you're wearing a scarf indoors. You took a sharp left, and knocked into an obstacle that blocked your path. You fell to the ground, as books and notes were sent flying. The total opposite of what nature intended.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry!" You apologised, as you grabbed a book.

"No shit you're sorry, you rattled my bones there," A deep raspy voice said

WHOAH!

You looked up to a skeleton with white pinprick eyes, sharp teeth with the exception of one golden tooth, a black jacket, red turtleneck underneath and sweatpants.

You've never seen a skeleton monster quite like him your entire life, not that you could've. Monsters have been a controversial topic ever since they left the underground, even to this day. It makes sense that they'd still keep their distance from humans, god knows what humans would do to monsters like this guy.

"Uhhh are you just gonna sit there or?" He asked, before you finished your thought. Fuck! How long have you've been sitting on the ground? It must've been long enough for people to give you weird looks. The twisted grins that erupted from those dirty stares, made your heart race. As much as you'd want to give in to what you heart desires, you can't.

You gotta play it cool like it's some sort of joke.

"Yeah, the floor's quite comfortable."

Fuck that was horrible, and the deafening laughter confirmed it. Is it possible to die of embarrassment? You wished you could just curl yourself into a ball of shame, and just rot. Anything to get away from the sheer sounds of laughter ringing in your ears.

The skeleton raised his eyebrows(?), and let out a dry chuckle, "Could've fooled me, you totally **floored** me with that one"

Did he just pun? And not even a word of consideration? You felt a twinge of irritation, while everyone had another round of laughter. Their numbers then thinned until it was just you, and the skeleton.

There's a rumour that when you're about to die, your life flashes before your eyes. None of that happened, you're empty, and still very much alive. You brought your legs close together, and buried your face behind your knees, with hopes to hide your face from the world. Every muscle in your body ached, but that's the magic of your mind. You feel pain from silent moments, though this one hurt the most. It's not because no one said a thing, it's because of the things they will say when they're out of sight. Everyone knows it hurts being shot in the back. It scars, yet people still do it.

The skeleton sat down beside you, the silence following too. It stayed that way for awhile, as you methodically massaged your scarf. You appreciated the soundless thoughts the skeleton gave you. Despite his horrible punning moments ago, he meant well. The silence allowed you to clear your head, but not alone like usual. The skeleton perched beside you seems to be lost in his own deep thoughts, you have to admit that his company wasn't too bad. You felt a bit better knowing he stayed by you.

"Hey. I'm not really good with the comforting crap, but I thought you looked pretty cute when you fell." He scratched his neck with a reddish glow on his cheeks.

You snorted at that comment, holding back a giggle which bursts into a full-blown laugh.

"God, you thought I looked cute when I fell? That's the first time someone ever cheered me up like that." You continued to laugh, as his face seemed to have become less tense.

He chuckled, as he reached into his pocket, and handed you a towel. You accepted it, and wiped the tears off your face with a slight sniffle.

You're quite surprised at how easily he dismissed the fact that you just publicly humiliated yourself in front of hundreds of freshman. Although judging by the way he acts, that's probably just the type of person he is.

"You really know how to make people laugh huh?"

You said, still cringing at the fresh embarrassment. He perked up when you complimented him, and flashed a wide grin.

"Of course, who wouldn't laugh at my **rib-tickling** jokes?" He shot you a seductive wink. You giggled in such a dorky way that would normally earn you a flick from Leslie. He didn't mind it though, it's like he enjoyed hearing you laugh.

The skeleton stood up and offered his bony hand to lift you up.

You stared at his expression for a second more, wondering how skeletons can emote, or blush for that matter before accepting it. He lifted you up effortlessly, and there you stood on your two feet, dumbfounded and outright shocked.

You weren't sure if being strong was just a monster thing, but now that you stood toe to toe with him, he was at least a head shorter than you. His voice definitely makes him sound tougher than he looks

"Damn, you're strong." you marvelled, as he hastily patted his forehead with his sleeves.

"Thanks dollface."

"God don't go calling me names." You raised your voice, crossing your arms. He stuffed his hands in his pockets nonchalantly.

"What? Scared to get comfortable with a monster?" He hissed, eyes darting at himself then back at you. His eye glowing a deep crimson red. By the seriousness in his tone, you knew his question was more like a statement.

Your hands twitched with the sudden mention of monster, you shudder at the thought that he could do much more than just intimidate you but that's not enough to stop you from correcting him.

"That's not true-"

"SANS! WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO A HUMAN"

A dark and scary voice shouted, as a taller looking skeleton appeared in a red scarf, black outfit and red heels?

"B-Boss! The human was just helping me with my books." He said, as he grabbed his books and notes from you. Hmm, the comedian's name is Sans.

"YOU IRRESPONSIBLE LAZY BONES! ARE YOU THAT INCAPABLE OF DOING ANYTHING ON YOUR OWN THAT YOU HAVE TO ASK A FRESHMAN?!" The towering skeleton shouted. Reddish beads appeared on Sans's forehead, as his grin wavered.

Something nagged deep inside you to help him, even though you were scared you just had to do something about it. Fuck it, what good is a comedian if he’s dead right? You mustered all your courage, as you dashed to get in between the skeletons.

"H-Hey! Why don't you bully someone your own size you dick!" You countered with all of your strength, but the tall skeleton didn't falter. He gritted his sharp teeth with visible freaking flames roaring from his eyes sockets! Probably should have kept your mouth shut.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sans barked. He grabs you by the shoulder and you yelp in surprise, as he pulls you out of the way.

"Uh... Protecting you?" you offer, rubbing at your now sore shoulder. Man, that sounds weird coming out of your mouth.

"how fucking stupid are you?" He growls angrily.

"I SHALL NOT TROUBLE MYSELF WITH BOTH YOUR SHORTCOMINGS ANY LONGER." The tall skeleton interrupted.

"I HAVE A DUTY TO MODERATE THE FRESHMAN'S. I EXPECT TO SEE YOU HUMAN!" He said getting closer and closer to both Sans and you with every word, before storming off to god knows where.

A heavy sigh escaped your lungs as you leaned on the wall feeling drained, you didn't even realise you were holding your breath the entire time. You caressed your scarf, calming down your fragile heart. Mr pun master stared at you, worried is a weird phrase to describe him since you both just met but yeah. Odd how skeletons can emote more easily than humans.

"He's terrifying," you said, which broke the silence

"Yeah. Isn't my baby bro cool?"

Wow, they're brothers? You could've guessed since they were the only skeletons you've seen so far, still you were under the impression that the taller would've been the older one. Also cool isn't what you would describe him, terrifying fits him way better than cool. Aside from that, you can't help find his adoration for his baby brother somewhat respectable, siblings have to stick together right?

"Look doll, don't ever pull that shit ever again. You could've gotten the both of us into trouble." He huffed with leftover anger tinted in his voice, but you stood your ground.

"Yeah well you helped me, so consider my debt repaid friend." you asserted, throwing your undone scarf around your neck.

The word "friend" didn't roll off your tongue as easily as you thought it would. You weren't sure if it was out of desperation or something else. Nonetheless, he didn't bother correcting you so no point going back.

You pulled your finger back with as much force as you can possibly muster and flicked his forehead. He yapped and took a step back, massaging his now aching head. You leaned in closer to his helpless expression before you spoke.

"And another thing, I. Don't. Hate. Monsters."

He's clearly surprised by what you've been saying so far. Whether for good or bad you can't be too sure right now. What you can be sure is that saying that word, "Monster" again left a bitter taste in your mouth, and somehow you're glad you forgot why.

"Damn, for someone with a green colour you really are stubborn-" He blurted out but took it back as soon as he said it

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything." He trailed off, green colour he said? You're not sure what else to associate it with at the moment but you figured it wasn't important.

"I think the more important question is that weird habit you do" He imitated your patting habit. Oh god, he noticed your weird tendency.

"Y-Yeah. I'm not good at talking to people so it calms me down when I get nervous" you fibbed. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie, it really did calm you down when you were nervous, but that wasn't the entire reason. Sans shifted closer until he was leaning on your shoulder.

"Heh, you're a weird one. I like that." He whispered into your ear as something pressed onto your butt cheek.

"You asshole!" you slapped his hand away, expecting an apology but instead received a wolfish laugh.

"You should probably get going dollface, before you and I get into more trouble." he wiped away a tear.

"Sure... Why'd you cover for me back there?"

He looked away, scratching his head with his finger. He's clearly hiding something from you.

"I dunno doll, I guess I couldn't watch your pretty face get turned into **ground** beef." He punned again, howling with laughter as you rolled your eyes. Or not

Somehow the way he laughed tugged at something inside of you, it's a weird uncomfortable feeling in your stomach. The words butterflies popped up in your head, but why would there be butterflies in your stomach? You haven't eaten anything at all, you're just too hungry to give a crap right now. That still doesn't make up for him grabbing your ass!

You waved him goodbye, going straight your dorm. He gave you this toothy grin that seemed a little off-putting, but you're probably overthinking it. You had a gut feeling that this wouldn't be your last time seeing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I feel somewhat awkward with the work I put out. Please comment on how I can improve the way I write so that it's more enjoyable to read ;P


	2. An expected surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a roommate is fun, but when they make your life a living hell. It's just ":)"

You entered the dorm room, dyed black from the curtains blocking the sunlight. Is your roommate a vampire? Funny thing, when monsters came, the word impossible just vanished. Plus that vampire monster that helped you the other day was so sweet, a blood sacrifice a day wouldn't.urt would it? Nevermind, that's racist as hell. You took a few steps forward, as a stale musky odour invaded your body. Jesus, it smells like a goddamn brothel! The door behind you slammed shut, killing off any light sources available to you.

"What the hell, is anyone there?" You called out, but no one answered.

You released your suitcase, and pulled out your phone to find its battery dead. Crap, walking around this room is gonna be hell. Curse you phone! You faced the last place where you thought the curtains were, seeing how it's easier to pull a doorknob than to do a search mission for a small light switch. You wandered into the darkness, guard up as you threaded through uncharted territory.

Your foot caught something, which caused you to fall over yourself straight to the ground. A lightness took over your body, unsure whether to flatline before you drop or to stick the landing. Eyes forced open, you reached out for the nearest object to grab on. Desperate was what you felt, you would do anything to avoid the harsh landing. The sensation of crashing headfirst was your mind, panicked for the inevitable. Your ears rang, certain that your body would shut down any moment now. 

You dangled onto the curtain breathless. Dead silence filled the room, fast and erratic was the moment. How are you still alive? You never thought you'd be thanking an inanimate object of all things, but today you just did. A handful of the silky curtain crinkled under your hands, you pulled yourself up. Damn, now you can brag to Leslie that you bested a killer room. Although in hindsight it doesn't sound as impressive as you thought it would.

You took a deep breath, and drew the curtains. Rays of light illuminated the room, or to be more specific, the nightmare.

"OH WHAT THE FUCK!"

The room looked hideous, there were socks on the floor, wrappers on the computer desk, and you swear you saw something crawl from under the rickety bed.

At least there's a separate bed for you to lie in, even so, it's like someone abandoned this room and left it to rot. But that's not the case after all the signs of life in this room is evident. The anticipation to meet this garbage person is already rising.

"God this place is a dump." You said to yourself in disbelief. You hate emphasising the fact so much, but to live in this dirty hovel is to throw away all human rights. This room almost took your life! Some compensation needs to be in order. You propped your suitcase beside the bed before you plopped on the soft mattress. The bed was in surprisingly good condition compared to everything else in the room, thank god for that.

As soon as you plugged in your useless phone, the bathroom door swung open. Steam seeped out, along with a short skeleton. He has a big towel that covered the lower half of his body, while his upper half revealed his thick bones.

He continued to wipe his shiny skull with a smaller towel, not even realising you were in the room. As soon as he stopped wiping his head, he stared at you, his white pupils grew smaller until it was just a dot.

In closer inspection his sharpened teeth and golden tooth looked familiar, it irritated you somehow... Wait a minute!

"OH MY GOD PUT SOME CLOTHES ON." You shouted. Sans's face flushed a bright red hue, much like a strawberry.

A wicked grin spread across his face, not a good sign. You inched to the farther side of the bed at that, god his smile is creepy! It would literally send chills down your spine if you hadn't already established his creepiness.

"I didn't know you wanted to drop by **sweet-cheeks**." He teased

"Ass jokes, really? I didn't come here for you if anything we're forced to be trapped here together." You scoffed at his insinuation.

"I like the idea of together, me and you."

"You're gross"

"You gave me the idea doll"

"Well don't think much of it." You ceased his thoughts. The disgusting air entered your lungs once again with a deep breath in and out, you then made the most serious look you can possibly accomplish.

"We need to discuss some ground rules with our friendships ethics, and for god sake can you put some clothes on!" You screeched, hands over your eyes. That way he can't your eyes won't go blind from his little "show". He chuckled, and pulled out clothes from the cabinet. He headed to the bathroom once again. As the bathroom door clicked, you took a glimpse of the filthy room once again and let your arms fall lifelessly onto the bed. you took a pillow and face planted it.

What was that shit about, you and him? In the same room? No fucking way! Even if his half-nakedness was slightly enticing you wouldn't even know what to do with that so hell no. Wait why were you even thinking about doing a skeleton?! Begone thoughts! At least this room has a toilet, which you're quite sure no one else has. You can't stand public showers so that's a plus. Your lungs sucked in as much air as it could in this stuffy room to remain functional, even if it's hard to take in. It's like being suffocated in this dense intoxicating air of... Sans.

The comedian himself stepped out of the bathroom with his outfit from before. He then posed against the door frame dramatically, which looked pretty unnatural. Though he had this thing Leslie called 'sexy confidence' which is admittedly, a very odd combo. Even so, he is honestly quite endearing. Bones and all. 

"You look ridiculous," you commented

"Nope, I look amazin', you look ridiculous doll"

"Sorry for having a fashion sense and a _name_ "

"Y/N right? My name is Sans, Sans the skeleton."

"Yeah I heard from your brother, plus I can clearly tell you look like a skeleton," You said as he shrugged it off.

"People say you're... Handsy.. Is that true?"

You recalled from eavesdropping a passing conversation. You weren't sure if it was a good idea to bring it up, but you needed to hear it from the monster’s mouth.

Sans slid his feet across the room to his computer table, probably the laziest walk cycle you’ve ever seen in your life.

"I'm physical with a lot of people, why? You interested?" He sat on the roller chair, leaning on the armrests comfortably.

"Hahaha... No."

Great, guess this makes him a man slut, or a skeleton slut? Whatever they call him. A foul odour burned your nostrils, it reminded you of that time you sniffed expired milk, or something equally foul. You sifted your hand through the bed, and took out a bra. You mimicked a vomit sound as the smell got worse. You have to keep digging otherwise it’ll never go away.

"That's probably the first thing I want to address, haven't you thought that maybe people wouldn't be spreading nasty rumours like that if you stopped," you said, still shuffling your hand under the bed. You pulled out a used condom from under the bed sheets, mortified by your discovery.

"Jesus Christ! Okay new rule, you can't fuck in the same room as me." You wailed, literally on the brink of vomiting as Sans let out a dry chuckle at that.

"Yeah, but where's the fun without an audience?" He grinned wider. How did your life lead to this dreadful moment, even more so with this monster? You threw the condom in a bin, bile built up in your throat. You can't believe you even touched that.

"You have no self-control, do you?" you said, repelled beyond words. A smirk crept up on his face before he answered

"Yep, I've been told that I'm quite the **monster** in bed"

Ughh, so he does it often it seems. Not gonna judge as long as he doesn't involve you in his sex life.

"Honestly, I never thought a human could **fall** for me. It really turns me on" Sans waggled his eyebrows(?). You were confused and disgusted by what he was referencing. And then it hit you like a nail bat to the face as you groaned at the thought of your embarrassing fall.

"It just happened a few moments ago, no need to remind me. Plus I saved your ass anyways so fair is fair." you rolled your eyes

"Heh, _ass_."

"SANS." You shouted to which he replied by laughing, the slapping his knee kind of laughing. Rude!

"Fine fine, I give up. Still, your _save_ wasn't smart, now I'll have to deal with Papyrus's nagging." He tilted his head up with a gentle smile which caught you off guard but nonetheless laughed it off. Papyrus huh? Their parents must've been a fan of fonts.

The computer made that window startup sound you're so familiar with as you slowly unpacked your suitcase. You began to carefully unwrap the newspaper of the ceramics you brought and placed them on the shelf beside your bed. After a few minutes of you placing foreign stuff around, Sans decided to break the silence.

"So what brings you to this prissy school?" He asked as you took out a whole pile of clothes. You ignored him, sorting your clothes and hung them one by one in the only closet you have in this god-forsaken room.

"Do you need help with that?" He pointed to your pile of clothes.

You scanned the state of the filthy room once more and smiled weakly.

"Sorry, this room already tried to kill me. I don't need its abuser to help me." You said sarcastically. He looked at you in disbelief before asking.

"This room tried to kill you? Heh, you’re a riot. But seriously though, what made you come here?"

You sighed, annoyed that this turned into an interrogation.

"Getting my education, getting away from my previous life to make a new one, all that cliché bullshit." You answered as blunt as possible, closing the closet. Dust entered your nose which made you sneeze, followed by many more sneezes.

"You allergic to monsters or something?"

"Allergic to you most likely" You countered

"Awww you flatter me dollface"

"Oh believe me, the pleasure is all mine." You replied twice as hard. He made a sly smirk, and leaned back satisfied. You scrunched your nose, unsure of whether you lost, because it sure felt like it.

Still, you're most impressed that you dared to challenge him, even though he could probably kill you in a blink of an eye. Somehow it doesn't bother you as much as with other people. You'd much rather sleep here than to complain and end up in the stock room.

You ran your finger across the cabinet, thoroughly violated with the accumulation of dust on it. You covered your nose to sneeze, which came along a god awful light-headedness. An awful combo really.

"This brothel needs some cleaning" you tried to say softly, but it came out loud anyway.

"You have a bone to pick with this room or something?" He raised his eyebrow(?)

"We're roommates, so it's our job to have a 'somewhat' sustainable room."

"Good luck with sustainable living then."

He said, picking at his sharp teeth as you already started feather dusting the closet. You swatted the dust off the upper shelf, waging war on the monstrous piles of dirt. They defended themselves by making you sneeze, a lot. Sadly that’s not enough to stop you.

"You have a cute sneeze doll, but I bet you'll sound way cuter moaning my name."

"The only thing I'll be moaning about is my social life." You quipped, how perverted can a skeleton be?!

You continued to clean the closet, in which you peaked to see what Sans is doing since curiosity demanded it. He hasn't even moved from his initial position, except his pinprick eyes that are scanning something... Wait is he checking you out?!

"Are you going to just sit there?" you asked as he crossed his legs.

"What? You expect me to clean with you? I don't think I have the **stomach** for it," he punned, hanging his arms behind his head. Enjoying the view of watching you clean the frickin room.

"It explains why this room is a pigsty, no one has the guts to clean it," you said under your breath as you continued cleaning. Wait did you just pun? Oh god, what has become of you.

"I never knew you were to type to carry colourful luggage's doll"

"What is this 20 questions? You talk too much." You snapped 

"Fine fine, I'll dust play my computer then"

You appreciated the bad pun as you continued to clean the room, man it feels good to know that you'll get something done for once.

"Oh and just to answer your question, it's not mine. It's my best-friends luggage" you said.  
Somehow you can feel him light up from your simple answer. Not sure whether it was the act of answering or the answer itself that made him all cheery, either way, you couldn't help but appreciate his interest in getting to know you.

You finally finished cleaning every nook and cranny of the room after 1 hour of agony. The dust wasn't very kind but neither was the many creatures lurking around the room. At least now you'll be able to sleep in peace tonight.

Sans wheeled around the room looking pleased with the cleanliness, "My bro should've sent a maid here earlier." He joked as you plopped on the bed. Your body refused to do anything else, simply shutting down as soon as you were done. Cleaning is really damn hard, especially if you have a pig for a roommate.

"If that's a compliment, then I'll bloody take it." You huffed.

While he inspected the room you couldn't help but notice the lovely expression he has plastered on, his gentle smile once again sprouting from his face, his caring aura that he hid so well, his deep intelligent red eyes showing his observant, courageous and loving nature, yet somehow there was an underlying sadness to it. You were angry for noticing such trifle things, especially since it bummed you out.

You weren't really sure if that was supposed to be intimate or anything, but since you were too tired to move you just went with it. Staring at people may be rude, but your description of them can be quite accurate. Though for Sans, it was a different case. It was bittersweet and harder to read than usual, somehow you wanted to explore that.

He peeked over his shoulder and gave you this odd wink, you smirked thinking of something silly.

"Is this gonna be our new greeting now" you joked. He pondered about it for a second and nodded

"Hey, if you got no problems with it. Then why the fuck not." He replied fairly quick. You couldn't help but giggle at his eagerness, his face flushed a red hue as he spun to his computer. His reactions are just priceless when he tries to be friendly, you kinda liked that part of him.

You spent a few minutes lazing around with your phone, checking how everyone back at home is doing. You've barely been in this school for 1 day and you already feel homesick, it's definitely harder than you made it seem to mom and dad.

**8:47 AM**

You: You have no idea how much I embarrassed myself today

Lesbien :3: Embarrassed? I thought you were the ruler of awkward moments?

You paused, irked by the way Leslie phrased that but you dismissed it

You: Nope.. Well yes... I mean kinda?

Lesbien :3: Well you gotta be more specific, what'd you do this time? :P

You: Okay well I ignored a potential friend and made such an awkward intro

Lesbien :3: Ouch, not the worst you've done but that must've been a shit show XD

You: You're telling me

Lesbien :3: What else happened? Don't be shy with the details! ヘ(^_^ヘ)

You: Well afterwards I bumped into a monster and made a fool of myself by acting like I enjoyed being on the ground.

Lesbien :3: You did what?! Oh my godddd XD

You: That's not even the worst part, I forced my friendship on him which he oddly accepted

Lesbien :3: HAHAHA WHAT A CLASSIC, tell me more about this monster boy ;)

You: Well he tells puns or some shit like that, he's a skeleton slut that people constantly wants to fuck. Oh yeah, and he's hella scary.

You: What's worse now is that we're living under the same roof, which by the way tried to kill me .-.

Lesbien :3: THIS JUST KEEPS GETTING BETTER AND BETTER, may your blossoming love find it's way to reality TV.

You: Blossoming what?

Lesbien :3: Blossoming love! Your scenario is like one of those shows where they bump into each other and inevitably fall in love!

You: Are you high on weed again? I was hoping you'd be more supportive about this, especially since today has been the most embarrassing for me since forever.

Lesbien :3: Hey you shouldn't blame yourself in the first place, you couldn't help it. Besides, monster boy seems nice. He seems like the "I wanna buy you dinner then fuck you" kind of thing. Bad boys are totes your type ;P

You: I guess...

Lesbien :3: My baby is growing up *le proud tears*

You: No need to cry mamma bear, you're only 2 years older than me.

Lesbian :3: You're right, I get to spend the rest of my life with my sweet daughter :')

You: Sure thing mom. Anyways TTYL

Lesbien :3: Yup, We need to talk about that hilarious killer room when we meet. TTYL BESTIE

You logged out the messenger app with a heavyweight pulling down your chest. You didn't even notice you were feeling that way, though it's good to know Leslie has your back, even when you're miles upon miles from each other. Moving away from your best friend sucks no matter how much you put it off, accepting it would be the fastest way to get used to it. Even if you don't want to, you've already made your decision, so suck it up. You can't depend on Leslie forever.

"Hey uhh listen doll. I'm only gonna say it once, so... Thank you for cleanin the room." Sans muttered in an offbeat way. He spoke like a nervous child going up on stage for the first time, is it really that hard to say thank you? Then again he said it as if he has never genuinely thanked anyone in his entire life. You couldn't help but feel a little special from that gesture.

A shrill sound surrounded the room as you clasped your palms tight to your ears.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS, I INSTRUCTOR PAPYRUS IS AWAITING FOR ALL OF YOU TO GATHER AT YOUR ORIENTATION PLATFORM, DO. NOT. BE. LATE."

The scary voice finished screaming, you un-cupped your ears as you faced Sans confused as fuck

"Does your brother normally shout this often?" you asked as Sans shrugged

"Eh, you'd get used to it."

"That's rich coming from someone with no ears."

"You think so? You'd be surprised how much better I can hear without ears, echolocation ya know."

He started to make weird animal noises as you laughed hysterically, it sounded so ridiculous that it just deserved to be laughed at.

"You're lame Sans."

"True, but your smilin."

You hated how right he was, but it earned you a bright smile from him. You wouldn't mind seeing that smile every day, it was different from the dirty stares you've received from people. Monsters were different from humans, you acknowledged that a long time ago. Yet you can't help but feel connected to monsters. Genuine curiosity is a factor for most, but you never thought too hard about it. You just didn't see monsters as anything more dangerous than humans.

You opened the door, grabbing your water bottle and your trusty notebook. You looked back at Sans to give him your ever famous quick-silver smile, he leaned back from his wheelie chair and threw a balled up note at you.

"You know what, I think I'm starting to enjoy the colour green."

He said as you caught the note but noticed this look on his face that you can't describe. Not sure what it is but if you dwell on it any longer it'll look like you're staring at him. Oh wait, he's definitely staring at you.

"Stop staring at my ass!"

"You started it doll."

You slammed the door behind you while Sans's muffled laughter can still be heard.

You headed off to the auditorium, tossing the balled up note from one hand to the other. He brought up the colour green again, what does it mean? You really gotta ask him soon or it's going to keep you up all night.

You opened up the note in which it says, "Call me XXX." With his number on it. It’s definitely one of his booty call notes. Gross

You keyed his number into your phone and assigned a ringtone to it, a really meme worthy ringtone too. You faced a large door with someone's voice booming behind it. Knowing who it is you prepared for more trouble, praying that Sans's brother forgot about the outburst from hours ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, not sure whether I liked this too much but I'm tossing it out there anyway. ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER I GO :D


	3. An uneventful session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus being Papyrus as usual, with an exceptionally weird friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh Sans ain't in this, it's really funny how he totally slipped my mind in this chapter. But anyways this is mostly character building, get a feel of how our beloved duo are like. (maybe someone different too ;P)

You took a sharp breath before pushing yourself into the Auditorium, only to be greeted by a blinding light, attacking your delicate eyes. It was way too dark last time but now it's too damn bright! The world totally misunderstood your standards.

You rubbed your eyes, adjusting to the new environment. You stumbled upon a row of people sitting on the ground, staring at you like some criminal. You looked farther onto multiple rows of people, shaking like cold chicks at the sight of you.

Fuck, are you late?

"YOU. ARE. LATE. HUMAN.”

The scary skeleton shouted your thoughts from across the Auditorium. He threaded to you slowly, the sound of his stomps bounced off the walls, creating echoes throughout the room. You're quite sure everyone felt the vibrations radiating from his heels. Funny how even the ground is quivering to him, needless to say, Papyrus is scary as fuck.

"Umm I can explain-"

"THERE IS NO NEED FOR EXPLANATION, FOR IT IS QUITE OBVIOUS WHAT ACTION YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO TAKE."

"I'm sorry but can you not shout?."

"IT IS AN ABSOLUTE NECESSITY. YOUR TINY BRAIN EVIDENTLY CANNOT PROCESS SUCH SIMPLE INFORMATION SUCH AS YOUR WRONG DOINGS." He crossed his arms as if he's disappointed, how dare he.

"You know what, I just realised what I've done wrong now!"

"DO TELL"

"I made the horrible decision to come here to get scolded by an irrational, self-proclaimed asshole-"

You put a hand on your mouth, a poor attempt to stop the words from coming out. Papyrus stared literal darts at you, an obvious blunder on your part. He grinded his teeth together to create a screech that could deafen anyone within his radius. You imagined Papyrus digging his hands into your leg, blood pouring out from the crater as he opened his jaw to stuff your connective tissues inside. Crunching the meat while you suffer a slow and painful death.

Sometimes you're amazed where your thoughts could bring you. Still, it wasn't the brightest idea to piss him off.

"YOU HAVE NO MANNERS HUMAN, TALKING BACK TO A SENIOR! GO JOIN THE REST OF THE DELINQUENTS IN THE CORNER OF SHAME!"

He pointed to a small group of people huddled in the corner of the room. Sure, as long as you didn't have to talk to that douche bag, you'll take it wholeheartedly.

You walked towards the dark creepy corner. Emphasis on **creepy** since you weren't sure if the soulless husks were staring at you, or rather past you. Regardless, an arm was raised.

It was Chara! Thank god you didn't have to go through this shit fest alone. You waved almost too enthusiastically, not willing to give any fucks at the moment. She patted an empty spot for you to sit in before she proceeded to break the ice.

"Honestly, Papyrus is such a dick, agreed?" She commented as you sat down.

You made yourself comfortable on the hard wooden ground, "Oh that's an understatement, he's all like 'I'M AMAZING IN EVERYTHING I DO!'. Seriously? How narcissistic can a person get?" You said, the irritation in your voice evident. Chara chuckled, "Oh don't I know it, 'WATCH AS I MAKE MYSELF LOOK LIKE A TOTAL DINGUS!'"

Your conversation with Chara was very natural, smooth almost. It's odd since you tend to come off to strong sometimes, but she didn't seem to mind. You felt awesome being able to enunciate your words without sounding like you dislocated your jaw. It's as if someone lubricated your long rusted mouth, but you're sure it isn't going to last. Your anxiety hasn't acted up so you can't really complain.

Though you have to admit that Chara's a heroic conversationalist, despite being a little brash. Nothing like a little roughness to balance out the smoothness. With that said you wondered.

"Where's Frisk?" You asked.

"Oh her? She's with the rest of the good kids."

You looked outwards and squinted to what seems like miles of the wooden floor to the rest of the group. You scanned each student until you spotted Frisk, wavinh in the most discreet way possible.

"Frisk is just frisking adorable," Chara laid onto the ground, swooned by the elegant yet tranquil movement of Frisk's wave. Okay, that's definitely blown out of proportion, but you just can't help but feel mesmerised by Frisk's gentleness! Before, you were sure that nobody can be as gorgeous as Leslie, but looking at Frisk makes you wonder if 1st place could be shared.

"Adorable is barely scraping the surface," you nodded, "what did you do to make Papyrus angry anyway?"

Chara let out an awkward laugh, "Yeahhhh, I was late... Because I had to take a royal dump."

...

"Seriously?"

"Seriously! I mean it."

"Own it then." You challenged, but Chara showed no sign of backing out

"I Chara Dremurr, shat myself in the toilet. What came out of thy butt is sloppy diarrhoea-"

"Okay okay! I believe you!"

Chara got into the nitty-gritty details of her shit adventures, even though you specifically told her not to. After the gross conversation of the brown lump of death, both Chara and you acted like total idiots, and spouted outdated memes like it's the end of the world.

"So wait, are we the bad kids now?" You nudged Chara, she waved her hand dismissively.

"Not bad kids, cool kids." she corrected in which the microphone made that shrill sound from back in the dorm.

"ARE YOU INSOLENT CHILDREN DONE PLAYING AROUND?" Papyrus hissed, glaring at you from a distance. It's scary how fast you got used to his shouting, it's barely affecting you at this point.

"Yeah! We're good!" She answered, loud and proud. Though Papyrus doesn't seem too pleased by her response.

"AS YOU MAY ALREADY KNOW, I AM INSTRUCTOR PAPYRUS, THE PREVIOUS ROYAL GUARD OF THE UNDERGROUND."

...

"THIS IS THE PART WHERE YOU CRETINS CLAP."

The empty silence in the room was filled with scattered applause. Papyrus puffed his chest out with the word proud written all over his face. You assumed he's enjoying all the mindless applause, he definitely looks like it. What does a royal guard even do?

"NOW THAT MY POSITION IS CLEAR, I SHALL NOW ANNOUNCE A BONDING EXERCISE FOR YOU BLOCKHEADS TO FOLLOW SO THAT YOU MAY PERFORM THE ACTIVITIES EFFICIENTLY."

He asked us to form groups of 4, so Chara and I tried our best to pry Frisk away from her paparazzi before she gets torn apart. Successfully pulling Frisk to our side with sheer determination and force.

"Well shit, if we don't get one more person we're not gonna hear the end of this," Chara said with a chill tone, yet her expression betrays her. You spotted a colourful-looking girl and pointed to her. Chara looked at the girl but glossed over her, leaving you confused and quite frankly frustrated.

"What the hell Chara!" You pointed out her ignorance, almost shouting. Chara bit her lips, her eyes revealing something that could be mistaken as fear, although you're quite sure it is. Frisk leaned toe to toe at the quarrel at hand, she looked very uneasy and you can't help but feel responsible for it.

"No fucking way! She gives me the creeps." Chara argued as Papyrus used that horrible sound again

"2 MINUTES LEFT, IF YOUR TEAM IS INCOMPLETE. CONSIDER YOURSELVES A SELF-ELECTED CANDIDATE FOR MY SPECIAL TORTURE PROJECT."

"Chara! Get your head out of your ass and let her join!" You plead desperately while Papyrus counted down, Chara scratched her head before letting out a frustrated grumble.

"Fine!" Chara bolted to the girl, she grabbed her by the arm and forcefully pulled her towards you, throwing her violently into your arms before Papyrus finished counting down.

"WELL DONE, IT SEEMS YOU HAVE ALL FOUND A GROUP. PERHAPS THIS SESSION MIGHT HAVE SOME POTENTIAL AFTER ALL!" Papyrus commended

He seems delighted by these results, but in reality, you could tell he was at the same time disappointed. The way he spoke was giving you all sorts of that vibe. He was way more excited to test his 'torture project', which means your victory is his loss. Still, it gives you the chills thinking about what nasty things Papyrus does to people. Does Sans have violent tendencies like his brother?

"YOU MAY NOW FORM A CONNECTION WITHIN 20 MINUTES IN WHICH I SHALL ASSIGN YOU ALL A PROPER ROLE."

With that said, you found yourself staring at the mystery girl, leaning her head against your chest like a tired child. She seems totally spaced out but her fashion sense, wow. Her pink oversized dress spotted with blue would make hipsters say "far-out bro". She turned her head up to you, making her facial features more readable. Her Amber tinted eyes grabbed your attention, the soft hue glimmered under the light, showing off a beautiful reflection. They were gorgeous!

You cut yourself from the thought, mostly because she has clung onto you with intimate eye contact for way too long. You allowed her to gently regain her footing, pulling a face of utter despair. How do you even react in a situation like this?! She laughed it off before using her foot to draw imaginary circles on the floor, which only made things more awkward than it already is. Your eyes widened at the occurrence of an idea, you pulled out your notebook and jotted down some notes on eye colour, reflection, light and a few sub-headings to go with it. This would definitely be useful in your drafts.

You closed your notebook, satisfied. Though Chara raised a brow at your questionable scribbles. That thrill that surged through your body usually happens when you write, it's like an unpopular drug you could abuse as much as you want. The location is important as well, only an idiot would do drugs in public. But knowing how you are, you wouldn't follow your own advice.

"I have an idea, why don't we all play truth or truth? To get to know each other!" Frisk clasped her hand together, excitedly waiting for our response.

"Yes yes, there is much to discuss" Chara agreed, giving the mystery girl an odd look as everyone got into place.

You formed a circle with them and noticed how compliant the mystery girl is, not to mention giving you a weird vibe. It's that feeling you get when you watch E.T. for the first time, specifically when they touch fingers, or when the bicycles flew. She pulled out a glass shard and an interesting looking contraption from under her dress, examining the glass with much focus. What's she going to do with those?

**Click**

"HOLY SHIT! I knew you were a murderer!"

Chara screamed, for right before your eyes the contraption sprung into a knife. The Italian pocket stiletto sent danger signals all over your body, instinctively telling you to scoot away, which you did. You would've continued doing so, leaving the auditorium all-together if it weren't for Frisk stopping you. She laid a hand on your shoulder as she shook her head in disapproval. The situation is fraught, so you found it amazing how Frisk can stay calm when mystery girl pulled out a freaking knife! Not to mention when Chara just claimed she was a murderer, serious props to the ambassador but this is not something people normally deal with!

When you thought she was going to stab someone, she instead pressed her knife against the glass shard, chipping off glass shavings. Thank god! You swear that if Chara hadn't already taken her shit, this is where she would have shat. Chara is definitely on edge, ready to restrain Sixteen onto the ground. You would've done something to calm her down, but Frisk was already on the job, easing Chara and your conscience. The flicker of the knife fascinated you, definitely a shine pure gold would produce. You tilted your head to the side, delving deep into what mystery girl was doing. The engravings and the gold parts all over the knife told you that it was an antique branded knife, she probably didn't have much sentimental value with it, hence her mercilessly hacking away at the glass with no consideration for the expensive blade.

Her grip was tight while she manoeuvred the knife to shape the glass, this is definitely not the first time she has done this. She looks particularly child-like doing so, and whatever she may be making doesn't seem to have taken form yet. What truly bothered you was that the cheerful expression on her face. She carved at the glass with passion, but that passion has a mix of melancholy in it. The thought gave your soul goosebumps.

"Let's go clockwise, I'll start first" Frisk winked. Chara clung next to her and brushed her head against Frisk's shoulder like a cat. You were tempted to ask if she knew Sans, it would make living with him a lot easier if you could predict his unusual patterns.

"Hey Frisk, do you know a skeleton named Sans by any chance?" You asked. Frisk perked up by the call of his name, giggling as if she remembered something but Chara seemed put off by your question.

"Yeah! Sans used to be a sentry back in the underground, that's where I met him. He's such a joker! A little rude at times but it can be overlooked." Frisk said innocently. Oh yeah, she's the ambassador for the monsters, but she was also known as the girl who jumped down Mt. Ebott...

Sometimes you wondered why she did so, no sane person would even think of doing that, not even as a dare. No one comes out of Mt. Ebott, everyone knows that. Yet she still did it and came out as something more than "the girl who jumped down Mt. Ebott". It's as they say, the truth hurts, sometimes it's better left unspoken. Still, how can Frisk keep such a straight face, even when everyone treats her differently? For good, and for bad.

"Why do you always get excited when the smiley trash bag is mentioned, what about me?" Chara poked Frisk's cheek. Frisk blew a playful raspberry at her which looked very adorbs but Chara wasn't at the slightest fazed. Instead, she grabbed Frisk by the shoulders and pinned her to the ground, laying atop Frisk, face dangerously close to each other.

"This is what you get for acting so cute, now you're gonna pay..."

Chara raised her arms threateningly, Frisk squirmed under her legs at that.

"Please no!" Frisk cried out.

Chara put on a creepy smile before thrusting her arms to attack Frisk's sides. Frisk lost all control of her body, bursting into a fit of laughter as the constant barrage of tickles came. Frisk wriggles and tries to slither out of the tickler's grasp but failed, given no mercy as she let loose more uncontrollable laughter.

The whole situation was too unbearably cute to watch, kinda reminded you of your times with Leslie. Frisk's answer didn't tell you much, other than they were friends for a long time. Actually, this new-found information might prove useful to you.

"In any case, we knew Sans for a while now. Why do you ask?" Chara stood up from her tickled victim, but Frisk just continued to lay on the ground, to catch her breath it seems. Chara planted a kiss on Frisk's forehead, patting her head gently as if to say "good job" before returning to her seat. You have a feeling that Chara and Frisk are more than friends, you pocketed that thought in the back of your mind for future reference. Still, the question Chara asked floated aimlessly in the air, awaiting an answer.

"Well, me and Sans are roommates."

...

"SERIOUSLY?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAD THE FALL OF THE CENTURY?!" Chara leaned in and shouted as if she just met a famous celebrity. Yet knowing how incidents like these played out, you most likely got infamous instead. Greaaat.

"Did the news spread that fast?" You asked, hiding your mouth with your scarf. You knew that hearing about it was inevitable, but some part of you still wanted to deny the foreboding news of the tragic "fall of the century". Even the name sounds lame

"We mostly heard it from Sans, we weren't sure if it was even you." Frisk laid her palm on her chest.

"Well, what did he say about it?" You frowned, prepared for the worst.

"He said he bumped into a cute girl with a scarf, fits your description doesn't it?" Chara smirked, wiggling her eyebrows. Okay, "cute" isn't such a bad thing to call you, but you knew it wasn't just him telling people that you're worried about.

"We're not sure if it made it to social media, I'm sorry to hear that happened to you. Would you like a hug?" Frisk offered, like she knew what you were thinking. No, it was like she knew what you needed. Each word that bounced off her tongue effortlessly, filled your body with a loving warmth. You looked to Chara for approval, seeing how you too would be protective of your little cinnamon roll. Much to your delight, she didn't hesitate to signal a thumbs up. Frisk pecked her on the cheek, then turned to spread her arms open. Man does it look inviting. You scooched closer to the ambassador, not even sure how to initiate it before she moved in for a tight squeeze.

She wrapped her arms around your neck, patting your back gently. Your ear tingled with every comforting word she says, something that you didn't get enough of. Like a mother cradling her newborn baby for the first time, it was magical. You didn't always enjoy spilling your feelings into a page, they couldn't comfort you, they couldn't hug you and say it's okay. They only reassured you with one thing, feelings are just words that can be erased. And that's what you did for most of your life, you love writing but it sucked having no one to lean on. Leslie wasn't always there for you and you couldn't blame her for that, she had her own life and you had yours. But scars don't heal, and the same goes for the tainted memories you've had up to this point.

You unwrapped yourself from Frisk, the hug still lingering. You didn't want to let go, but good things can't always last.

"Thanks... I really needed that," you sighed wistfully, Frisk rubbed your shoulder with a motherly vibe

"Anytime, if you have any issues then talk to us. We're here for you," she reassured, creating a safe haven for you to be protected. This also gave you a reason to protect them.

"Okay moving on, your turn mystery girl," Chara said, her voice strained. The girl put her tools down and twirled her neon blue bob styled hair. Her whole get-up is seriously more colourful than your crayon set Leslie nuked in the microwave, even her nails have an individual spectrum of colours! She has an unusually pretty face that manages to fit well with her colourful blue and pink jacket, matched with blue jeans. Too fabulous for her own good honestly

"So tell us about yourself," Chara said, her words becoming harsher by the minute.

"My name is Sixteen, I like to defecate on the floor when I am alone, I was born in the year of the cat, hmmm oh yeah! I came to the school to flourish my new ideas for art! My studio features sculptures, items, pretty much anything out of glass." She took her tools and carved at the glass, finishing it up before revealing a glass sewing needle with a sophisticated looking shape.

"Could've told us before you pulled out a knife you know?!" Chara clawed against the grain of the wooden floor. Well, you can't say Sixteen's skill won't come in handy, you're quite impressed with the workmanship.

"My grandma uses these unique needles whenever she sews, oh! I also do drawings... Which also features glass!"

She's quite the talker, an energetic one at that. Her interest in glass is peculiar, to say the least and did she just mention about shitting on the floor?

"So your name is Sixteen? Like the number?" Frisk asked, her face showing off her genuine interest.

Sixteen nodded up and down like an eager pet before she answered, "Yeahhh my parents are weird."

"I can see where you got it from then." You said, laughing to yourself in which her face lit up.

"Oh yeah! That makes sense!"

"What the hell..." Chara questioned her logic, Sixteen's definitely a weird one.

"Wait a sec, there have been rumours of you being a murderer. Is that true?" Chara pressed on, but Sixteen responded by giggling at her statement. Truth be told, you would've been cautious as well if you heard those rumours, gossip is definitely a staple in this school. You find it hard to believe that your fall would go unnoticed though.

"Well no! If I was a murderer, I wouldn't go around killing people at this time. Especially since everyone is casting all their suspicions on me."

"That's true" Frisk added but Chara wasn't convinced.

"That's what you want us to think!"

**SCREEEEEEEEEECH**

"SILENCE! I ASSUMED YOU ALL HAVE COMPLETED YOUR BONDING SESSION. NOW ACTING AS A GROUP I WILL NOW ASSIGN THE TASKS."

You rolled your eyes, snuggling your neck against the soft scarf. As Papyrus ranted on about some treasure hunt, you eyed a particular group (which had at least 10 people WHAT!) that looked especially snobbish. Their posture was straight, they were also conventionally attractive people, and wore uniforms that were very well groomed. They wore black trousers, or a black pleated skirt, a classic white button-down shirt with a red neck or bow tie and a blue cardigan to go along with it, and to top it all of is a maroon blazer lined with white, branding the schools logo on the area where their heart would be, assuming they had one. Talk about "school" pride.

You recalled seeing Leslie in that get-up, it was precious seeing your punk-rocker bestie turn into a prissy princess. Too bad she didn't stick around for the revolution, known as the "uniform are the norm, but we are special!" movement. Guess you're quite lucky to be alive at this time and day.

Sixteen turned to everyone and pulled out a pair of glass chopsticks, as usual, the glass was crystal clear and the shape defined. You were impressed once again by her abilities, but she then shoved the chopsticks right up her nostrils. Grosss. Chara and Frisk fought back the laughter, Frisk covering her mouth to keep the laughter in while Chara just pinched herself. It was obvious that they were gonna lose it anytime soon, and admittedly you tried hard not to laugh too. You released tiny bursts of chuckles, and just like a balloon filled with helium, you made some pretty weird sounds. It's truly torture, and it's all Sixteen's fault! A particular girl in the snobby group saw eye to eye with you, which seemed odd at first until you realised who it was. You regretted ever looking away from your friends, the sight killed any joy you had in that moment.

Gripping your scarf tight, your fingers grew ice cold. It was her, you’ve forgotten about her for the most part of your life, but you’ve never forgotten what she did.

"Katherine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely, very lovely, lots of angst in this one too. It's gonna get gud soon enuff, that's for sure ;).
> 
> Link to how Sixteen looks like: [I'm so hot](https://peridodo.tumblr.com/post/164884841844/p-i-hated-drawing-this-so-much-it-brought-me-so)
> 
> Totes check this artist out :))))


	4. An unforgotten stigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHITTTTT, I CANT BELIEVE THIS HAS OVER 100 HITS?!?!? I'm like so shooked rn like seriously ;-;. It's probably not a lot compared to other fan fics but damnnn, it's just crazy thinking about the number. It can't even fit my car park! Thanks for reading this, ya'll the best :D. ( My exams just ended so I should have a regular update schedule now)

Katherine flashed a smile, showing off her gorgeous dimples. There’s no mistaking that smile, it’s the same feature that attracted everyone who saw them, leaving those who aren't to writhe in jealousy. Not like you were ever jealous, but she only ever smiled like that back in kindergarten. Was she... Glad to see you?

"ANY QUESTIONS?"

Papyrus asked, stamping his foot. Challenging anyone within this livestock to speak. One student raised their hand, confident enough to face the tyrant. What a loony. This fuelled the flame in Papyrus's furious eyes, clearly pissed he tapped on the mic to speak. You urged Frisk and the rest to plug their ears and did the same to yourself. With everyone stuffing their fingers, earpiece or whatever they have on hand, you braced for impact.

"WAS MY INSTRUCTION NOT CLEAR ENOUGH YOU VERMIN?!"

The mic amplified each horrid word he says, projecting an unbearable sound that clawed at those with unprotected ears. This temporarily crippled the hearing of the cattle unwise enough to predict this, leaving those who lived to deal with the survivor's guilt. The hand that stood tall and proud fell at that hair-raising threat, ears presumably deafened. The poor fool secured an inevitable punishment for themselves.

"YOU MISERABLE HUMANS ARE NOW DISMISSED. I EXPECT YOU ALL TO COME BACK TOMORROW WITH THE ITEMS."

Papyrus walked off the stage, grabbing a person with him to the exit, probably the one that raised their hand. With the disaster somewhat averted you can’t help but feel bad for the poor soul, but in any case, you felt lucky to have such dependable friends for these kinds of things.

"Yeah, I have no idea what he said," Chara said with a crooked smile, scratching her head in this awkward situation.

You couldn't believe what you were hearing, your assumption was off the mark by miles. This unlatched your jaw so wide, it would have literally touched the ground.

"W-what!?"

"Look it was Sixteen's fault!" Chara deflected, though no fingers were being pointed. You turned to Frisk who was playing with her hair, not even bothering to face you. The guilt forming on her face was dense, weighing itself down to a trickle before she wiped it with her sleeve. There was no need for words, her body language told you everything.

"How was it my fault that you were entranced by my amazing art!?" Sixteen said with sarcasm as if she expected something like that to happen. Her glass chopsticks danced around her fingers, twirling and flipping like no one's business. It was admittedly difficult to pry your eyes away from it, What can you say though, your group is pretty cool.

Frisk recovered from her guilty position, watching an aggravated Chara continuously stab her finger onto Sixteen's chest. Frisk rubbed Chara's back, stopping her from further quarrelling with Sixteen. For some odd reason, Sixteen still kept at her bad-ass twirling. Is she on automatic mode or something? It's like she's not even trying.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to Papyrus, I'm not usually this distracted," Frisk said, her apology spilling over her words. It wasn't her fault, and you knew that. You couldn't blame Frisk for something she didn't do, she was just having fun with the group, something you should have been doing. This is isn't life or death, Papyrus is scary but he's no villain. You patted your chest gently, recollecting your thoughts for a moment. You patted Frisk on the shoulder and smiled, "It's okay, we'll figure this out together right?" She brightened up at your response, hilariously so.

"So like, what now?" Sixteen asked.

"Beat Papyrus to death for answers, I have a score to settle with his bony ass." Chara pounded her fist into her hand.

"No no! That's way too violent, why don't we just..." Frisk trailed off, entranced by Sixteen's chopstick spinning. Everyone stared at the clear-cut chopsticks for a minute, unaware that an odd silence filled the space between them. Sixteen looked confused at this but followed to where the eyes were pasted at.

"Oh! Sorry, I'll get rid of it."

She whipped her glass chopsticks across the room, piercing some guys bag, but not deep enough to hit his back. It stuck out from the plain brown leather, like feelers from an ant. It looked pretty expensive for a lame bag, but hey, it actually looks cool now with the chopsticks.

"Why don't we ask them?" Frisk pointed to Katherine's group, "They look like people who know's what they're doing"

What... Why them of all people? You knew your moment of peace wouldn't last, but damn did you wish you were wrong. Frisk's words were like a sharp blade, stabbing you mercilessly without intention. A sharp pang struck your lungs, you squeezed your chest tight, hoping the aching would stop. Even if it never worked before. You wanted to say something, you tried to speak but your mouth refused to open, like some sort of built-in defence mechanism. With all your willpower you forced your mouth open, it hurt, it scared you, but you were not willing to see Katherine. Not now.

"Maybe that isn't such a good idea," you choked, not bothering to hide the fear in your voice but by the time the words came out, they were already walking towards Katherine's group.

"Let me do the talking Frisk," Chara insisted, putting a smile on the ambassador's face. You hung behind them, hiding from view but still close enough to be able to see and hear what was happening. The posh members looked incredulously at Chara, the kind of look you give to lost dogs.

"Hi, this is awkward but take us to your leader." She smiled with confidence, convinced that they would listen. You knew well enough that people like them have no room for apathy inside their soul, that's just how they carry themselves. Conversation broke out between the members, passing words that weren't distinguishable due to the overlapping discussions. You did catch a few words, though you wished you hadn't. They were the kind of words that would make your stomach churn hearing them.

"Losers"

"Ingrates"

"Monsters"

Each word stinging more than the last.

"Who goes there?" A familiar voice silenced the chatter amongst them. Like Moses parting the red sea, the members moved, allowing their leader to cross the chasm of students. And what do you know, it was Katherine, cladded in the school uniform as she gave a smug look.

“Oh, why hello princess Chara. What brings you to the surface? Planning your invasion maybe?” She spoke, her words laced with poison as she combed her long, flawless brunette hair.

“You’re one to talk ‘princess’, your servants still licking your ass clean?” Chara flicked her fringe, adding her personal twist of salt to the deadly brew of subtlety. They both spoke with bitter familiarity, the kind that old rivals with history would. A sad relationship dynamic really. Regardless you weren't surprised, everyone who was anyone would know Katherine, especially the princess. The only reason you knew her was by luck. And like the words written in your personal bible that you have written, luck is a double-edged sword. An uncontrollable force that has met your skin both ways.

Katherine mustered a fake laugh, then got into Chara's face. Deviousness seeping out from her eyes, a recurring trait that she doesn't fail to exploit.

"It's cleaner than that underground sewage you used to live in." She spoke intending to hurt.

Chara cocked her head back at that insult, and spat, her saliva hitting Katherine’s cheek. The members gasped at this sight, crowding to assist their soiled leader.

“That vagabond!”

“How dare that vagrant lay her disgusting muck all over our princess!”

“Now now, no need to get riled up over this slum dweller.” Katherine pulled out a napkin from her pocket and patted her cheek gently. She tossed the napkin into the air and snapped her finger. A girl within Katherine’s group walked behind her and bent over on all fours. To your horror, Katherine lumped all her weight on the poor girls back, which arched in a way that shouldn’t be possible. Katherine crossed her legs as the girl groaned, her arms and knees quaking, clearly struggling under Katherine’s tremendous pressure. Frisk covered her mouth, eyes wide at this horrible display. Katherine thoroughly amused by the reaction she's receiving smiled, an eerie giggle escaping her rotten vessel.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Chara screamed, her anger festering into something dangerous.

"Oh but back in the day you would've kicked someone to the curb without remorse, didn't you hate humanity?"

Chara opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out. Something Katherine said clicked inside of her, what did she mean by hate humanity? Was Chara really like that?

“Last I checked, you were a dead girl walking,” Katherine stretched her hand out, inspecting her nails covered in black lacquer, “and now here you are, princess of the monsters. A fitting title for the lost and found don’t you think?” She smirked, her goons adding in with distasteful laughter. Chara was angry, no - furious at Katherine. This tore away your facade of Katherine's innocent nature, how can anyone forget what she did to hurt people, of course you should have known better that she of all people wouldn't change. But you wanted to hope for the better, is that so wrong?

Katherine tilted her head to the side, granting you a clear view of her skewered smile.

"I can see you two, come out. Don't be shy," she beckoned. You hesitated for a moment, but Sixteen grabbed your hand and pulled you over.

"What are you doing!" You shouted, desperately wriggling your arms off Sixteen's grasp.

"It's fine, I won't let her hurt you. Promise!" Sixteen wrapped her pinky around yours. You wanted to trust her, you really do, it's just your past experiences taught you otherwise. Trust has to start somewhere, you know that much, and she's been nothing but kind to you. Same with Frisk and Chara. Despite having just met them, your gut told you that you could trust them with your life. And because of that, you have to follow this truth.

You stood beside Sixteen, staring at Katherine right in the eyes. She looks a lot prettier now that you've seen her up close, almost like a model. It made a lot of sense why she had so many boyfriends now. Katherine hasn't moved a muscle since you and Sixteen came, you pulled your scarf tighter around your face from the tense situation.

"Stop wasting our members time, is all your make-up cutting off your blood circulation or something?!" Chara yelled, but all Katherine did was smirk.

“Well well if it isn’t the monster, I almost didn't recognise you for a second.” Katherine tipped her head, placing the spotlight on you.

“K-Katherine...” You panted, your lungs failing at being lungs.

"Come here." She leered her finger at you. You didn't move at her command, instead, you froze.

"Are you deaf?! I don't have all day!" Katherine shouted, her expression shifted to a horrible one. You took a step forward, allowing her to judge you in all of your past embarrassments.

"Ughh, that ugly scarf makes me sick." She rubbed the scarf between her fingers before tugging it hard, craning your neck towards her, "When will you ever learn to bury what's dead." You stared face to face with the demon, her horns prodding your soul.

"You stupid bitch, why don't you play dress-up with Leslie instead of pretending to be normal." Katherine clenched the scarf tighter, hurting your neck in the process.

“Stop! You’re hurting my friend” Frisk sprung up, pulling you away from Katherine's talons.

“Your friend? YOUR FRIEND?! This monster made friends?!” Katherine howled with laughter, slapping her hand up and down almost involuntarily.

"It's true" Chara chimed, "We're all friends here."

You didn't know how to feel, you were so happy, no overjoyed. Your face was wet, you touched your cheek to what you thought was sweat, but instead tears. You were always such a crybaby, even Leslie used to call you out on it. The thing about you is that you never cried when something bad happens, it was always tears of joy. Something you haven't done in a long time. Katherine stopped mid-laugh, eyes wide open from this turn of events.

"You can't be serious."

"We are," Sixteen took a step forward.

"So stop harassing our friend please." She smiled, popping a vessel in Katherine's head.

"You Impudent worm," Katherine stood up, her sitting subordinate crawling away, "You don't get to make demands here! Or did you forget about your grandmother you little murderer-"

_**SMACK** _

The crack of skin echoed off the walls, silencing everyone inside. Sixteen's hand was bright red, the same red mark that matched the one on Katherine's face. You never knew she had it in her, it baffled you how far she was willing to go with this. Frisk was shocked while Chara was simply surprised, but those expressions had no remorse for Katherine, instead, it was for Sixteen.

Katherine's group shrieked like vicious crows, pushing Sixteen to our arms.

"M'lady are you alright-"

"GET OFF OF ME!" Katherine squawked, shooing away her members.

"Damn, you seem to get shoved around a lot" Chara joked, but Katherine wasn't quite finished.

“Look, you don’t belong here monster. Go back to the underground where the rest of you belong.” Katherine scowled, twirling on her heel and left, still visibly in pain from the slap. Her lackey's followed sooth and left one by one. It was weird how she had so much of a following already, but her overwhelming presence and her be-grudgingly good looks were enough to let the entire school know of her. She really hasn't changed at all. You turned to your brave friend, stepping out of your personal space to shower her with praise.

"You have no idea how grateful I am to have such a kick-ass friend!" You cheered as Frisk joined in.

"Yeah! You totally showed her who's boss."

Sixteen smiled, rubbing her thumb on her red hand.

Frisk reached out her arm, seeking permission from Sixteen if she's okay with it. She accepted, looking like she had no doubt in her mind as she rested her hand on Frisks.

Frisk took out a candy, biting the wrapper off with her teeth before gently palming it in Sixteen's hand, "Please eat this, it's the least I could do for what you did."

Sixteen wasted no time to pop the candy in her mouth, chewing it ever so slowly. Sixteen released a pleasure filled moan, her expression telling you that she just tasted the best sweet in the world. She swallowed the candy, and just like magic, the swelling disappeared. There was a note on the wrapper, you leaned over and read

"You're perfect the way you are."

You swore you saw Sixteen tear up at this, which wasn't all as Chara lunged at Sixteen in a hug from behind.

"Damn Sixteen, I totally underestimated you. You definitely belong in our cool group." Chara ruffled Sixteen's blue hair, making Sixteen smile the widest you have seen yet. This group really is something special.

_**Spooky scary skeletons sends shivers down your spine-** _

You pulled out your phone and answered it in one swift motion, but you didn't know what to say before you did it.

...

"Hey Sans."

"Sup doll, Frisk called me to be on stand-by because of some Katherine chick."

"Sh- she's gone now."

"You okay? You sound a little **rattled** "

You exhaled at that pun, for once glad to be hearing it before he continued

"But seriously though, who is she?"

"An old friend." You said bluntly, not willing to say anymore.

"If you don't wanna talk about it right now then... That's fine," he said, "but I want you to tell me everything later."

"Why should I promise that?" You retaliated, "Just because you didn't tell anyone about my fall, doesn't mean I owe you an explanation!"

You didn't know why you had said it, your mouth was moving on its own. No, that wasn't the truth, Katherine's words pulled out the stitches from your old wounds and tore out a new one. Your words were nothing more than cries of pain.

"Why do you even care? I'm just some dumb human who just happens to be roommates with you, my life should hold no significance to you!-"

"No significance? You said we were friends!" Sans exploded, a wooden thud boomed from Sans's side "Were you fucking lying to me this whole time?"

His question silenced your running mouth, horrified of what you just said you attempted to diffuse this conversation.

"No! That's not-"

"It's that Katherine bitch's fault wasn't it?! Frisk told me all about it, she's the one that made tried to fuck with you guys." He growled, and like a wave of guilt, it washed all over you.

"That's not it!"

"Then tell me what's wrong! Doll I'm no tree hugger but I can try to understand."

"I can't! I still don't get why you care so much! I'm literally a nobody, Katherine was right about everything. I'm a loser that just gets everyone into shit!" You rubbed your chest, the ache from before burrowing into your fragile soul.

"Listen doll, you are not a loser." He said, his words becoming more calmer and loose, "I don't know what happened to you before, how you ended up so scared. But I do know the you now, you're so kind despite your soul being so knocked up, and because of that you would even be friends with me."

"Sans..."

"How's about this, we'll talk later tonight. I'll tell you why I care, and you'll tell me everything about you and Katherine." He reassured. Your mouth wanted to argue more but your willpower was able to push through to say what you wanted.

"We have ourselves a deal then."

"I guess that's settled, don't worry about me lying by the way. You can  **see through** me anyway," He joked which tickled your stomach, and before you know it you broke into uncontrollable laughter, and for some reason, you can feel him smiling on the other line at that.

Frisk pulled the phone closer, squeezing her face onto yours, "Thanks for being on guard Sans." 

"Anytime kid."

Frisk looked at Chara, who was crossing her arms looking somewhat disappointed for some reason.

"Yeah yeah, thanks for whatever bonehead." Chara puffed her cheeks which looked oh so adorable.

"Yes, thank you Mr Sans," Sixteen said, giving her delightful regards.

Sans laughed at Sixteen's phrasing, asking, "New friend?"

"Yep, super cool." You replied, giving a thumbs up to Sixteen.

"Anyways I gotta head out now, don't cause too much trouble."

"In your dreams!" Chara shot out her tongue before Sans hung up

"Well that's nice and... Wait! We still don't know what to do!" Frisk panicked, grabbing her head like it's about to explode.

Chara rubbed her chin, smiling like an idiot while she stroked her invisible beard. She looked at everyone, one by one with a sincere face before saying, "Welp, we're fucked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly rushed? My lack of productivity demanded work to be put out. (Might edit it a bit more)


	5. An accomplished mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relying on Sans is the logical solution, brothers do know brothers.

"That doesn't make sense, I specifically remember him saying to bring items not people!" Chara chastised Frisk, a straw sticking out of her mouth.

"Who knows!" He might want to do his torture projects, it's totally something up his alley." Frisk pointed out.

"I got the puddings!" Sixteen placed down a tub on the table.

Chara craned her neck, the straw falling out of her mouth, "What flavour is it?"

"Vanilla!" Sixteen opened the tub, which is indeed filled with vanilla.

"Thank you!" Frisk said, drool escaping the side of her mouth. Both Sixteen and Frisk took a whiff of the custard, which according to their expressions smelled divine. They each produced a spoon out of nowhere and spared no time to dig into the pudding.

It looked hilarious, they were like miners uncovering the gems of pure white. The quantity on their spoon increasing to an outrageous height with each scoop, only to discover a delicious caramel layer underneath. They just can't get enough of it. You would've joined them, except you've been starving all day so real food is the only thing you're willing to tolerate on the table.

On the other hand, there was Chara, who doesn't look thrilled at all. She probably didn't care too much about this, and honestly, you couldn't agree more. Chara perched her elbow on the table lazily, leaning her cheek on her hand before grumbling, "It would've been better if you bought chocolate."

"It would've been better if there was real food." You face-planted the table, the pain in your stomach knocking out your senses.

"But there was no more chocolate." Sixteen scooped a mountain of pudding, balanced on her dainty spoon.

"Comeon suyyy ahhhh." Frisk poked her spoon full of pudding on Chara's closed mouth, but alas the princess herself denied the entrance of the vanilla custard, allowing the dessert to graze her mouth which left battle scars of the sweet substance on her lips. Frisk said something else, her words barely distinguishable before she swallowed.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, or else momma's gonna spank," you acted, imitating one of Leslie's many hilarious accents.

"Sorry mom." She brought her hands together, trying her best not to giggle in her praying position. She plays the child role well.

"Umm hello," A guy spoke, startling everyone on the table. The way he dresses reminds you of the uniform Katherine's subordinates wore, what does he want?

"Geez rich kid, didn't your parents teach you to knock? Whatever what business do you have with us?" Chara pointed her abandoned straw at the guy, threateningly so which is just comical.

"Sorry for coming out of nowhere but Frisk I need to ask you something." He said, teetering from toe to toe, clearly hiding something behind his back.

"Oh yes, ask away!" Frisk smiled, being the kind ambassador everyone knows her to be.

He brought his hands forward, showing off a big red heart shaped box with a golden ribbon wrapped around it. You saw where this is going now, a secret admirer trying to impress the girl he likes but barely know. A cliche truly, but reality compared to stories has no such rules in place to prevent things like these to happen.

“Oh my! You really don't have to-“

Chara leaned onto Frisk's face, gently planting a kiss on her delicate lips.

"Oh my gosh!" Sixteen gasped

"Totally didn't see that coming," you laughed. Your hunch was totally right! Hell yeah

The kiss ended as soon as it started, leaving a flustered Frisk to cover up this messy situation

"Ch-Chara! Oh my gosh, guys it's not what it looks like." Frisk explained, her whole face glowing bright red while Chara just kept smiling. The guy stood there like a tree, terrified and quite frankly rejected.

“Beat it scrub, we’re already soulmates.” Chara barked, literally like a dog as she clung onto her girlfriend. Chara's overprotective nature was basically a free repellent for scaring away anyone who tried to hit on Frisk, a skill truly honed by the ones who must protect thy precious.

The whole scene that played out mortified Frisks confesser, you couldn't even describe how terrible he looked in that moment. He left the box on the table and briskly walked away until he was out of sight and out of mind.

"Phew, glad that creeper's gone. You owe me babe," Chara nuzzled her head on Frisk's shoulder, not even hiding the fact that they're together anymore.

Frisk smiled at Chara's sudden change of demeanour, holding onto her hand before asking, "What do you have in mind dear?"

"Welllll." Chara eyed the heart-shaped box, licking her lips at the mere thought of chocolates.

Frisk slid the box onto Chara's lap and winked, “I’m not much of a chocolate person,"

“Awww you’re the best!” She already began tearing through the box, grabbing a piece of the expensive chocolate. With the way Chara hesitated, everyone knew it would be dramatic, even from a mile away. You took out your notebook to take note of Chara's reaction, testing the pen ink for the description of the nearing foodgasm.

Chara lightly pressed the smooth chocolate against her rough tongue and moaned. The chocolates slight bitterness blended together with finely processed sugar, a ratio of perfect harmony forced her voice out. The rich, luxurious chocolate's praline cream coated not only her tongue, it coated the array of taste buds available in her mouth. Further allowing Chara to give in to it's comforting yet addicting taste of life's simplest pleasures.

You should really stop describing food, especially when you're still starving.

Chara slumps forward, looking like she's on the brink of fainting. She grips the table, propping herself up with all of her remaining strength. It's as if gravity is pulling her down twice as hard, or at least that's what it looks like.

Chara recovers almost instantaneously, gasping for air before saying, "Ehhh it's okay, mom makes it better." She popped the final piece of chocolate in her mouth, cracking it between her teeth.

"That's such a turn-off, you looked like you were enjoying it too," Frisk sighed with Chara's lack of a better phrase, un-impressed state. Although Chara did finish the whole box on her own so... If that doesn't mean anything you don't know what would.

You and the crew thought long and hard to salvage hints of what Papyrus said, but nothing stuck. All you could think about is Katherine and her horrid smile, lingering in the back of your mind. It's about time to call it quits, there's no point wracking your brain over something you didn't hear.

"Guys I don't wanna be a killjoy but I can't remember a single word Papyrus said-"

"Hey sweet cheeks" A deep voice echoed in your ear, sending a chill down your spine accompanied with a yelp.

This caused a chain reaction of screams, except for Chara as usual. You faced the perpetrator who scared the living shit out of you. Lo and behold, it's Sans.

Brilliant

"Sorry to pop in outta nowhere kid," Sans messed up Frisk's hair, playing with the adorably vicious ambassador.

"It's all right Sans, we were kinda stuck on something anyways."

Popping out of nowhere is definitely not alright. Is it the norm for people to just appear and disappear out of nowhere? And if that's the case why didn't anyone say so!? Your arm jerked at the glance of Sans's face. What is your arm doing? Is it angry? Oh who are you kidding, you just feel like punching something.

You followed your guts and propelled your arm forward, jabbing Sans right in the shoulder, "You fucking asshole! Don't you know it's bad to sneak up on people!"

Sans stumbled backwards from the impact, leaving Frisk to just smiled awkwardly at this predicament.

"Arghh, you punch pretty hard doll. You did professional boxing before or somethin?" He smiled, massaging his sore shoulder.

"I'm considering it, self-defense is a pretty useful skill for days like this," you scowled but he just revelled in your irritated state.

He held out a paper bag, still in noticeable pain, "I wanted to surprise you with burgers, since I've heard you haven't eaten..."

You wiggled your hand lightly, trying to ignore the pain from punching what felt like concrete. That's when an aromatic scent hit you right in the nostrils. The smell wafted from the brown paper bag Sans was carrying, with that you had gotten rid of all the anger inside you and replaced it with your impulses of hunger. Fully revved for the takeover. You snatched the bag and dug your hands inside, pulling out two sexy looking burgers.

You took a bite without giving it a second thought, barely savouring the flavour as it filled your empty stomach. With your mind relieved and your stomach satisfied, you finally got a grasp on reality once again.

Everyone had a shocked expression on their face, surprised at how you ferociously ripped your food apart, but you didn't care. They did it too, plus food is food. That and you owed Sans an apology.

"Thanks for the burgers... Where'd you get it from? It tasted pretty awesome." You wiped the sesame seeds off the side of your lips shyly.

"Hey, no problem. I got it from Chillby, he's a pretty hot guy but inside he's **ice-cold**." He winked in a very odd manner. The way he winked seemed familiar, and then it hit you. Not only did he pull off a shameless pun, annoying. He's also doing that greeting you joked about.

"I never thought you'd actually remember, or rather do that." You murmured, embarrassed that you even made that silly agreement.

"Well of course doll, it's not every day a cutie with a scarf bumps into me."

"I bet you say that to everyone."

"Well, I don't know anyone named _everyone_. But if you do, lemme know." He purred, a failed attempt at a horrible joke really. Though the worse part about it was that you did find it funny, failing to stifle a loose giggle. This is just pure agony in it's finest.

"Has anyone told you that you have an amazing laugh? I dunno it just feels so... Real?" Sans shoved his hands in his pocket, his tone obviously suggesting his lack of skill when it comes to compliments. Still, he is trying, and it was admittedly quite nice.

"Well I don't laugh for just anyone you know, I guess that makes you and my bestie two of the funniest people I know. Sorry for punching you by the way."

"Well, why dontcha make it up to me?" Sans waggled his eyebones (?), "with a kiss?"

"Yeah not happening, it's nice that you thought about me and all but that doesn't mean I'm suddenly under your weird sex spell."

"Welp, it was worth a shot. How's about a date?"

You were legitimately startled by that question, is it really viable for roommates to be dating? He's really really weird.

"A date, with me? Your standards must be pretty low man."

"You're hurting my feelins doll, especially since I've banged up the hottest people in this campus."

"Yup! That's exactly why I don't wanna date you, I'm not into your threesomes, foursomes, whateversomes.” Sans began to laugh at this, leaving the question to just hang in the air. Even so, his laughed proved your assumptions were true, and the fact that he's didn’t deny anything proves it!"

"Whatever, we can hang out but it's not a date!" You asserted.

"It's a date," he grinned, of course he wouldn't listen. You would've wanted to punch him right in his nose but because you are so through with his bullshit, you decided to let it go. Let fate decide if tomorrow your date would be horrible or actually nice.

"It's nice of you to drop by but aren't you to supposed to be doing something important?" Frisk asked, his body going stiff at that question. He gently grabbed your chin and moved dangerously close to your face, his breath warm against your skin.

"Does this count as important?” Sans adjusted his gaze to your lips then back to your eyes, “Cus to me, it's pretty important."  

Ummmmm yeah, it’s getting super super uncomfortable.

Also what’s with his statement? It’s quite unlike him you can tell. The simple thought of being important to him heated your cheeks, your body emanating warmth like that time Leslie made you eat that hella spicy Nandos sauce.

"and of course looking at that sweet ass."

Welp, okay. That moment ended horribly.

"You're gross," You shoved the laughing skeleton on the bench beside you, allowing him to cozy up to you comfortably while he continued to laugh. Crazy guy

"Whoah! So this is Mr. Sans, I didn't realise that he had such a lovely bone structure! My grandma loves making ivory pendants, she would've been so happy to meet you," Sixteen extended her hands out in her usual cheerful way, somehow expecting a handshake when she literally recounted having necklaces made out of frickin bones!

It's like saying you have a sofa made of human skin, that's definitely not something you'd want to say to someone you just met. Regardless Sans just chuckled, either by her incredibly absurd question or her severely dense attitude.

"Your grandma sounds nice errr, what's your name again?"

"Sixteen, you know kinda like that android from that anime, I forgot what it's called. Your name is Mr. Sans right?"

"Please darling, just call me Sans." He took her hand and kissed it, his face fine tuned to seduce. He turned to you and winked, clearly taunting you for reasons you cannot possibly comprehend. Aside from his dickish nature.

"Oh okay! I just thought you'd be old and married. But I guess you're single and old!"

...

"BWHAHAHA" You howled with laughter. his pitch black eyes accompanied with a blank expression was everything you wanted to see, humiliation at it's finest! This proved difficult for Frisk, trying hard not to burst out laughing though Chara wasn't impressed. You have to give Sixteen credit, the way she said that so innocently, "you're single and old!" God it's priceless!

"Well nice of you to drop by bonehead but unless you know what Papyrus wants, you're just gonna drag us down." Chara intertwined her fingers together and leaned on them with a livid look on her face. Sans didn't react the lazy way you'd come to expect, instead he straightened his back and returned the same look she shot at him.

"What's the rush?" He pressed, the air becoming dense. Kinda hard to breathe, to be honest.

"Well if you must know skeletrash. I want to grant someone a crushing defeat so painful, they wouldn't be able to walk for days, years even."

"Damn, you must want it a **choco-lot** for her to suffer." Sans chuckled, but Chara looked completely serious.

"Yeah I do," she said, her eyes growing sharper, "wouldn't you?"

...

Sans went silent at that. The question, which Chara said like a statement had punched him harder than you thought. He wasn't denying this fact at all, and your blood grew cold at that. Was he really someone capable of hurting? It terrified you.

"Okay sorry, that was rude. Frisk take over, I'm tired" Chara said, passing the baton of responsibility as she laid on Frisk's lap.

"But you just ate a box of chocolates-" Frisk stopped herself, realising her girlfriend had already fallen asleep. She caressed Chara's hair, following the streaks of her short hair that flowed down smoothly.

"Look, I can't be much help in searching for the stuff. But I do have a list of what you're looking for." Sans said to you. Taking out his phone, he showed you a list of strange items.

"Holy shit, Sans you're a lifesaver!" You moved onto his personal space for a hug.

Sans shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his pupils wider than you've ever thought it could be. The look on his face is just pure confusion, can't say you didn't feel just as lost too. Even so, it just felt natural somehow, so you just went for it. Kinda like if you were with Leslie.

His bones pressed against your chest while his hands froze in place, floating awkwardly in mid-air. You took his hand and allowed him to place it on your back. He released most of the strain in his body at this, pushing himself onto you, basically cuddling you from the feeling of your hand warmly caressing his shoulder. He wasn't smiling like usual and for some reason he looked quite, how do you describe it... Innocent? There wasn't any lust in those eyes of his, instead there was longing and that familiar sense of sadness. It didn't make sense at first, but this confirmed your thought that there's definitely more to him than he's letting on. He can't be someone bad, and you intended to prove it for yourself.

Frisk's smile stretched from ear to ear, watching this tender moment you and Sans are having. Your heart pulsated with embarrassment, pumping more blood into your warm face. The same red vibrant colour from before spread throughout Sans's cheeks, furiously growing redder as you dislodged from each other.

"Right okay, you alright?" You asked, brushing your scarf with your shaking hand. He gave you this look for a second, something you've sworn he did a while back before chuckling.

"Of course doll." He said, returning to his usual smiling self.

"I have a question, why does he need these? He doesn't seem like the type, unless he's giving it to someone?" Frisk said, asking all the right questions due to Sans reaction. She did make a good point and it puzzled you, why would a cold ruthless asshole want things so... How do you put this, gentle? Maybe the pillow in the list could be used for smothering but it's kinda small, and for the flowers, you didn't even want to know what he uses them for.

"I have my suspicions, but hey, I'm no detective and I sure as hell ain't **Sherlock-Bones**." Sans took out a magnifying glass from his jacket, earning a laugh from everyone. He can be absurdly random at times like this.

"That is so bad!" You exclaimed, the laughter slowly dissipating.

"Gotta do it for the pun doll, always for the pun. If I gotta use a necklace to strangle someone for a pun, then I don't mind being an _accessory_ for murder."

"Oh god I have a headache now, thanks for haunting my dream Sans."

"Anytime, Chara."

"I know where you live, see you tonight asshole."

"Doll's gonna protect me, right?" Sans looked over to you but you just smiled

"Nope."

You read some items out loud, things like flowers, stuffed pillows, all those sorts of things you'd never expect Papyrus of all people would want.

"Well, the bonehead's actually useful for once. So let's go, time is of the essence. Chop chop!" Chara clapped twice, getting up from the seat to do this excavation.

"I'm gonna run my errands before Papyrus finds out I’ve been slacking off." He chuckled, so there was an incentive. Then again Papyrus is mean so you didn't mind.

"Sure..! See you tonight?" You asked, tugging onto his jacket. He seemed surprised at this simple gesture, he wrapped his bony hand around yours before saying.

"Yup, see you tonight doll."

With that, he disappeared, like as if he was never there.

"There's mustard on my skirt, why the fuck is there mustard on my skirt?! OH MY LORD I'M GOING TO KILL THAT STUPID MUSTARD LOVING ASSHAT!"

Okay, there's no denying his existence anymore with his mustard evidence. A very odd thing to be ingested alone truth be told. Can a skeleton even ingest?

"Okay help me up, one, two WHOAH-"

The combination of your strength, as well as Frisk's and Sixteen, lifted Chara up. She sat on top of the metal closet, patting the roses like some sort of dog.

“Damn guys, we make for a pretty awesome team. We can take the bouquet off our checklist, the final item.” Chara wiped the sweat off her forehead and turned to the window, looking to the outside world of this campus.

You followed Chara's eyes to a bench that's barely illuminated by the lamppost beside it. Fireflies swarmed around the lamp, fluttering by in its alluring glow. With all of the busy scavenging, you hadn't noticed how dark it was outside. It's cool though, night walks are probably one of your favourite pass time besides writing. Speaking of which it's been quite literally a long day, running around gathering the items with the crew was amazingly fun. The most fun you've had in a long time.

“Papyrus made this way too convenient, obviously we'd be amazing,” Chara leaned against the wall, crossing her legs onto the other.

"Hey guys, I saw the Katherine girl walk down the halls. Wanna check it out?" Sixteen said, her head sticking out the door.

“Hell yeah." Chara grabbed the vase and jumped off, landing smoothly onto the marble ground.

You peaked outside, watching Katherine walk towards these three girls.

"You catatonic bimbos! How dare you show your ugly faces when you failed to produce at least 50% of the items I requested?" Katherine crossed her arms.

"Because you stuttering sapheads were so busy slacking off, Chara's loser team managed to retrieve most of it. Not only that, I can barely understand what any of you are saying. All three of you have the combined vocabulary of a baked potato. You’re fired, on all fronts."

The three girls just stood there, shaking in their fancy heels, "What?!" Katherine crossed her arms, methodically tapping her elbow with her finger, "You're wasting my time. Shoo, bitches."

The girls left, one of them crying while they comforted one another. You felt bad for them, despite being with Katherine they must've been good people. As Katherine was walking towards the crews' way, Chara passed the vase to Frisk, looking like she was about to spring into action. You would've stopped her but some part of you said to just observe.

"Last I checked Katherine, you did nothing but sit on your ass crack while everyone did your dirty work." Chara blocked her way.

"Look what the fat cat dragged in from the grave, once again Chara Dremurr. What a pleasure to see you again.” Katherine took her proper posture.

"Save it Katherine," Chara stepped up, "why would you do that to those girls? I thought you hated these events?!"

"Oh I do! But keep in mind that I have a reputation to hold up, not like you would understand of course."

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh I'm just saying that the only rep you have is when everyone thought you died but came back to life like some messiah. Honestly you just got lucky and that's just it," Katherine shrugged, "your title of princess doesn’t even mean anything unlike me. Those monsters you protect are nothing more than savages that should be contained, not the other way around-"

"Shut up, shut up! SHUT UP!” Chara screamed, “CONTINUE TO DISS MY FAMILY OR SO HELP ME I WILL-"

"You'll what Chara? Tell me! Are you going to kill me and throw my body into the lake? Go on then, why don't you show everyone what the monsters underground taught you!”

Chara looked like she was going to punch Katherine but Frisk held her back, Chara still brimming from what's leftover of her unbridled rage.  
  
"Don't you dare talk shit about my friends or family, if I hear another word come out of your shitty mouth. **I’ll kill you**." Chara's voice was harsh with murderous intent, you were quite sure she would’ve done so had it not been for Frisk being there.

"Sorry guys, we're done for today" Chara pushed past Katherine, taking off into the corridor.

"Chara wait!" Frisk ran after her, leaving Katherine to eyeball you and Sixteen.

“Hello murderer, I seemed to have forgotten your name.”

“It’s okay, I’ve learnt to appreciate the mentally disabled.” Sixteen quipped with the same child-like smile from before. Katherine didn’t expect that comeback and it showed from her clawing at her arm.

“Humorous, the whole lot of you. A cruel joke really.” Katherine stepped aside.

"Until next time, monsters." She patted your cheek passive aggressively before walking past you.

You and Sixteen finally arrived at your door, what felt like hours of trekking was reduced to these few seconds of terror. Swallowing a lump in your throat, you grabbed the doorknob.

"Thanks for accompanying me Sixteen." You said, your voice visibly shaking. You weren't sure how to talk to Sans, deep talks are normally your forte but it was never about yourself. It felt weird.

"Anything for a friend! Also don't worry, I'm sure you'll have a great talk!" She hugged you, calming down your heart.

"Bye bye!" You waved

"Ciao!"

You opened the door to what you thought was the filthy room but instead a spotless home.

The only light source in the room was the moon shining through the window, it was faint but it was enough to see everything. Looking at this room without all of Sans's mess was just breathtakingly beautiful, you kinda wanted to hug Sans right about now. You looked over to his computer table, a piece of cake sat on top of it with a note beside it. You took the note and opened it which read.

"Hey doll, I'm sorry we can't talk tonight. I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

You weren't sure if you were glad or disappointed, then again why would you be disappointed. It’s not like Sans and you had a thing, he has priorities and so do you. Somehow your words betrayed your feelings, but it’s never good to dwell. You set aside the note and sat down, undoing your scarf as you stared at the cheesecake. You took the fork and sliced a small piece, putting it in your mouth and whispered to the wind howling outside,

"It's sour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following the regular the update schedule is hard, especially when the plot is still forming heh. Slightly bittersweet ending but it'll get better :D


	6. An action dishing out the consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning experience of anxiety and the cold truth of this school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's long, also take a look at my friend's writing! Eyeless jack sounds sexy don't you agree? ;) [Click me!](https://www.wattpad.com/story/121337533-the-unexpected)

**Ring Ring Ring**

Your phone continued to blare that awful ringtone, seeking attention from its neglectful owner. You've been awake in a pool of your cold sweat for the past 10 minutes, thinking of the worst possible outcomes of meeting your new found friends. They probably forgot about you already, like an old doll they're going to toss you out into the trash. What did you expect though

you're a boring person.

**Ring Ring Ring**

The sense of urgency when you woke up yesterday became nothing more than a fleeting thought, the first day became the second day of school. How selfish must time be to pass without a care for anyone, though sometimes you wished you lived life like that. What a selfish thought. Today is a new challenge to overcome, another day to suppress your anxiety riddled mind.

**Ring Ring Ring**

A pounding headache penetrated your senses, not even bothering to knock as it tackled your brain. You writhed in pain against the bed sheets, blocking out the noise by sandwiching your head between two pillows. You wanted to shut off that shitty alarm, but every muscle in your body refused to move. Like a person stuck in a deep coma, you were trapped within yourself and there was no key to unlock this thorny cage.

**RING RING RING**

A disgruntled groan escaped your lips, this noise... It's so hard to think. The stress pooling up inside you is too much to bear. You moved your toes one by one, allowing the blood to circulate to your legs, then your hips. Soon enough you sprung up, not sparing a second thought before smothering your phone with a nearby pillow

"SHUT UP!"

_Ring Ring Ring_

The deed is done.

The ringtone is barely audible now, faintly performing its symphony of death. You tilted your heads towards the ground as your iris dilated. You focused on a dark spot on the floor, adjusting your vision until everything was clear. The headache you had faded away into the background, and so did a little of your self-doubt.

You got up in 10 minutes instead of 30 minutes, that's definitely an achievement to knock on the book. Now the next step, haul your ass into the bathroom, take a bath, get changed, write a quick description to practice and leave with the pillow.

You groggily stood up, but as soon as you did, you fell back down. It's like gravity's convincing you to stay in bed, Or maybe it's just you telling yourself that.

"Things are going to be different, and I'm the one who's going to change that," you muttered

With the strength of a thousand narwhals, you stood tall and proud. No one can stop you, not even yourself. Though your lockless cage may be covered with thorns, you strived every day to punch your way out of it. And when that day comes, you'll realise how strong you've truly become. Your struggle in your new life officially starts now.

You released the phone from its fluffy prison and disarmed the loud bomb within it, swiping to see the messages. It's from mom, dad, and Leslie. You couldn't help but smile, remembering how happy you were to be surrounded by the people you love. According to their texts, they missed you a lot more than you missed them. Even if the gap between you and them couldn't be closed, the warmth of their words hugged you in their stead. Words have power, that's why you became a writer. You wanted to empower those who read your work, so you strived to do so.

You texted mom and dad individually, telling them each snippets of yesterday before texting Leslie.

 **8:23 AM**  
You: Good mornin!

Lesbien :3: HEYYYYYY, good morning to you my star child. You have no idea how much I miss squeezing your silly face!

You: Right back atcha, I miss you a hella ton! Anyways what did you want to talk to me about?

Lesbien :3: Oh it was in my message from last night. I heard rumours that Katherine goes to Saint O's, is it true that Satan herself finally showed up in her true colours?

You: Rumours still spreading outside school parameters? Also yeah, I had a first-hand experience with the devil incarnate herself. She definitely caused a scene yesterday.

Lesbien :3: No shit! I guess once a shallow skank, always a shallow skank.

You: I don't know how to feel about her, she's mean but isn't all mean girls just calling out for help?

Lesbien :3: Well not everyone deserves your kindness, especially Katherine. If she dares hurt my baby, I will pummel her to death.

You: Whoah now! It's fine, I have the crew by my side

Lesbien :3: WHAAAAT, SO COOOOL, I'm totes jealous. You should introduce me to them sometime soon, it'll be hella sick!

You: haha they're probably not as cool as your biker gang, but they'll definitely love you I'm sure. Anyways I gotta go now, I got this job where I need to drop off some junk.

Lesbien :3: Sure sure. Also, if anything bad happens, you can talk to me okay? I may be busy with all the photo prep I have to do but I'm still your best friend. I'm worried that Katherine might hurt you, it would haunt me till to the grave if I could've helped you but didn't... Is there anything you want to tell me now?

You wrestled with your mind to tell Leslie anything. To tell her you'd die just to hear her voice again, or how empty you'd feel every night knowing that your soul would never feel complete. How living every day without her is like dying a slow and painful death. She's your best friend, and because of that you thought Leslie and you could always be there for each other. But things are different now, as frustrating as it is, it's true. You have to be stronger now, so the next time Leslie needs your help, you'll be the one flashing your light in her dark tunnel.

You: You're the bestest friend I could ever have, that's why I have to tell you to continue working on your photo prep! I'll be fine, promise :)

Under that smile emote you gritted your teeth, holding back the urges to say anymore.

Lesbien :3: Well okay, tell me all about your day later TTYL

You: Sure! TTYL

You dropped your phone on the bed, it's time to get going otherwise you'll keep your friends waiting. You stretched wide till you heard a crack from your spine. You may not know your friend's true colours right now, but you do know that they are good people at heart. You can just sense their kindness. You dragged your feet against the floor, kinda like how Sans does into the bathroom. Probably the only redeeming factor in this room, god bless.

You stripped your clothes off and got into the bathtub, turning the tap on as water poured from the heavens above. Or more specifically the shower head.

Your skin froze in contact with the water, experiencing hypothermia in those few tender seconds.

"AGHHH TOO COLD"

You turned the valve to the other side, and down poured scorching hot water which heated the frost off, but soon enough boiled you alive.

"AGHHH TOO HOT"

You wrapped your scarf around your neck, the soft linen resting closely against your skin. With your outfit pieced together, you felt like you can take over the world. You stared at the scarf within the mirror, chuckling as a thought crossed your mind.

"It's his birthday today." You muttered, tugging the scarf with the nostalgia it brings. The past held so many memories, though it could've been so much more than just memories.

**Snoooooooooooooooooore**

A loud snore echoed all the way into the bathroom. You walked out and noticed the sleeping skeleton on his bed, still in his usual attire. The music you were listening to last night must've been drowning out Sans's snores, otherwise you weren't sure how you could've slept through that. Reddish drool spilt onto the side of his mouth, his body sprawled out on the bed like a dead person. You can tell he spared no time to fall asleep. No surprise there. Though it was strange how you didn't see him, getting lost in your own thoughts does a number on your perception of reality.

He looks quite peaceful when he's asleep, a nice sight compared to his constant flirting. You never really understood what people liked about bad boys, was it the fact that they're just bad? Or is it something else. Admittedly you had a soft spot for people like him, being bad is a defence mechanism you've encountered too often in life. Not that you're excusing it, bad is bad, but it's similar to your constant anxiety which led to isolation. In the end, people do it so they don't get hurt.

You dragged his roller chair to the side of his bed and sat down, trying your best not to wake the skeleton. Sans's expression looks so adorable when he's asleep, is this even the same horny skeleton you're looking at right now? He always seemed to have this underlying sadness every single time you talked to him, it's like he's speaking to you, but at the same time, it's like he's talking to someone else. It's all confusing really, too many questions with too little answers. You laid your hand gently on his skull, caressing him like a mother would with your thumb. For some reason you just felt the need to do it, there is this compulsiveness inside that's making you act irrationally. Though you weren't hesitant doing so, and it felt good

He mumbled something, gargling a few word before settling with, "So soft..."

Why is he so cute!

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Hullo, Sixteen here! Sorry if I startled you by the way, I'm using my new glass door knocker prototype! Pretty loud right!"

Loud is an understatement, ear rape sounds more like it.

"Chara told me to bring you to the hall, also Frisk got sick so she can't come!"

With that you grabbed your sling bag which contains your notebook and the mini pillow, making your way towards the door. You looked back at Sans, his face making a goofy grin. For some reason the cake popped up in your mind, it was so sour you wanted to spit it out and burn it in a volcano. Somehow it made you feel better anyway, a distraction from your issues.

"Bye Sans." You said, not expecting a response but he grumbled.

"Don't go... Baby.."

He's so weird, in a good kind of way.

"Hello friend!" Sixteen said, armed with a circular handbag which colour matched her Amber eyes. She always seemed to have such extravagant accessories with her, besides all the glass of course.

"H-Hi," you squeaked before covering your mouth. Why are so quiet, she's your friend dammit!

Sixteen stared at you for a moment, initiating an impromptu staring contest. What's happening, is there something on your face? Something lurking deep in your mind surfaced, whispering

She thinks you're crazy

She thinks you're a weirdo

Back out while you still can

**BAIL HER**

You turned and walked away. God it was so stupid, why did you even go out? Never do that again ever-

Sixteen pounced on you for a hug, forcing you to stop in your tracks.

"Where are you goinnnn? It's this way, not that way friend!" She said, a smile erupting from her baby face. Don't know what she's happy about but her weight on top of your own is enough to break your poor back. You need to follow her, it was such a bad idea to just walk off out of nowhere. Socialising is hard...

As you and Sixteen walked to the hall, your mind continued to play games with your sanity. It showed you how every scenario you can possibly imagine can all go so wrong, perhaps this was punishment for ignoring it yesterday. it would just make it hungrier for attention. Sixteen tapped on your shoulder rapidly, turning your attention back to her before she said,

“Hey hey, this one time this gangster dude picked a fight with me and my grandma. He was super mean! He said my grandma's dress made her look like a donkey, sooo I did what anyone would. BEAT HIM UP!" Sixteen threw her fist into the air, gaining a chuckle from you.

"We fought long and hard but there can only be one victor and that's me. It's suuuuper easy to win if you have a glass baton 24/7. Anyways, as me and my grandma were about to leave the restaurant, I took out a cupcake from my dress and shouted 'Want a cupcake with that pasta punk!' and flung it across the room which hit him right in the FACE! Pretty epic huh?"

She winked, ending her tale of a heroine besting the evil doer. You definitely remember her throwing something not too long ago, not only that, you couldn't tell if she was lying or not. Knowing her, it was totally something she would do. But just to be sure

"Hey, can you show me your baton?"

"Sure I can, but shhh don't tell anyone!" She stuffed her hand into her bag and slipped out a small section of the glass baton. Now you were totally convinced that the crazy story actually happened, who knew she had such little faith in humanity to constantly carry a weapon. Your anxiety eased back into its little corner in your mind once again, fully satisfied from hearing that plainly odd story. Sixteen you amazing person you.

"Hey this reminds me, you have a studio right? You should bring me there sometime soon, it would be so cool if I could show my bestie a glass sculpture, or anything really." You said, genuinely interested to learn more about her and the quirks she may present.

Her eyes lit up at that. Vibrating like a can about to explode, she took your hands and gushed, "THAT SOUNDS PERFECT!!!"

"Hey, did you hear?" Sixteen started as she hopped down the stairs, "Chara and Frisk's relationship is all over instagram, take a look see."

Sixteen scrolled through her phone, tapping her screen a couple of times before handing it to you.

"SHOCKING! The princess and the ambassador hooking up? The reliability of the ambassador's claims is under speculation."

That's what the title says, everyone in the crew was caught in the picture. Rendered in high definition for the eyes of the outside world to stare at. It made your stomach twist in knots, flipping itself until you tasted bile in your throat. This is sick... Chara and Frisk don't deserve this backlash.

"There are so many people staring at us, it's horrible," you whispered, eyes glued on the ground. You usually did this to avoid the stares people gave you but damn your stupid curiosity. You looked up to a girl who maintained eye contact for one second before slamming her locker, rushing to get out of this situation.

This is the absolute worst.

Sixteen twirled clumsily, turning face to face with you as she walked backwards.

"It's okay, keep your eyes on me then. Be sure to tell me where to go or else I'll fall and die!" She said, making your insides jump from her sudden gesture.

"Are you insane? That's too dangerous!?"

"That's right, I'm insane in the membrane! Keep a good eye out because if I break something, it'll be your fault!"

The way she walked was so unstable, with each step she took, you cringed. The inevitability of her fall is stressing you out, yet here she is having the time of her life. Though her neon-blue hair and irrational movement did keep your attention away from the whispers and mumbles so in any case, it kinda helped. All her laughing and the stories she told you did lighten your mood, she really is amazing. Why does she trust you so much, you’ve barely known her yet she treats you like an old friend. Damn her, she probably didn’t even try to make you feel this special. How can people treat socialising like second nature?

You and Sixteen made it to the stairwell, surprisingly with no damage sustained. If there's one thing good about being a writer, it's your ability to describe things. You spot someone on their phone, they look familiar for some reason. Wait, you know who they are!

"Frisk!?" You and Sixteen shouted, grabbing her attention.

"Oh hey guys! You scared me there, have you seen Chara?" She asked, her expression permeating with worry.

"No we haven't, also I thought you were sick? What's going on?" You asked

Frisk got into a thinking position before opening her mouth, "She told me to stay in our room and keep my phone away. She said something about you two being sick."

There's a conflict of information here, why would Chara of all people lie? Unless...

"The rumours, Frisk! I think Chara is going to do something drastic!"

"Rumours?"

Sixteen unlocked her phone and held it in front of Frisk, her eyes growing wide open. Frisk grabbed your shoulders and pleaded

"Where did she tell you two to meet?"

"She said to meet up in the hall!" Sixteen said, Frisk already taking off.

"We can't waste any time, hurry!"

You arrived in the hall, already seeing a crowd surrounding something. You moved closer, peaking through the swarm of people. It's Chara! She's shouting at Katherine while Papyrus stood in between them. Admittedly you didn't feel so bad for Papyrus getting caught in the crossfire of screaming. He totally deserved it

"I know one of your members posted that picture. Take it down right now you gossiping fuck!" Chara attempted to grab Katherine by the hair but Papyrus blocked her. He essentially acted as the gap that shan't be crossed, sad that he has to handle this on his own.

"Like I said you bigoted dingbat, none of my members posted that picture," Katherine crossed her arms, her hair covering one eye, "That's why it's called PDA Chara dear, Public. Display. Of affection. Perhaps your illiteracy disabled you from reading the label before consumption, right on the lips too!" Katherine's members gasped dramatically.

"Now that I've officially schooled you harder than a rebellious teenager, kindly step off."

"You're all a bunch of lying pieces of shit! GO EAT YOUR GOLDEN TOILET"

"SILENCE, BOTH OF YOU STOP ARGUING AT ONCE. SUCH INSUFFERABLE WOMEN" Papyrus said, keeping them in check.

"Chara!" Frisk shouted, the crowd making way as she ran to hug her girlfriend.

"Whoah geez Frisk, it's not like I died or anything." Chara said, patting Frisk on the head.

You and Sixteen crossed inside, the crowd closing itself upon entry. Creepy

"Don't ever do that again, you have to promise!" Frisk grabbed a handful of Chara's shirt, looking like she almost lost her. Or more specifically like she saw Chara die before. Odd.

"I promise." Chara hugged her back.

With the crew reunited, you stood before Katherine and her army of aides. Chara brought all the items together and shouted, "AHA! See that Papyrus! We have everything, take that you stuck up boner!"

"IMPOSSIBLE, I HID IT WITH THE BEST OF MY ABILITIES. YOU CHEATED!"

"Nuh uh, you just suck ass and can't admit it. Weenie!" Chara taunted, sticking out her tongue

"Such barbarians, of course you won because you cheated" Katherine stepped in, asserting herself back to the top of this situation.

"Have any evidence to prove that ms 'I got nothing'?" Chara giggled, covering her mouth.

"Why yes, instructor Papyrus. As long as your brother is friends with these unbearable bafoons, it's cheating."

"WELL, I SUPPOSE THAT'S TRUE," Papyrus said, swayed by Katherine's deviousness

"Papyrus what the fuck! This is the last time I'm scratching your back dick!"

"You cannot call this fair game Papyrus," Katherine whipped her hair off her face, "unless we fight for our innocence."

"PARDON?!"

"It's simple, we pick our weakest member from the bunch and toss them into a trial of blood." Katherine's lips slid into a smile, only a person like her can make a smile so eerie.

"HMM THAT DOES SOUND APPEALING, I'LL ALLOW IT!" Papyrus said, dispersing the crowd to create more space for the apparent fight. Only a horrible person would condone this, which funnily enough fits his description like a glove. Terrific

Frisk tugged on Chara's shirt and said, "I'll do it. I don't want to see you guys hurt, this is the only way."

"Are- are you sure you want to do this baby?! I can do it ya know" Chara said, her voice trembling for the first time since you’ve met her.

"It's for our sake Chara, we can't have that happen again," Frisk insisted

Chara stayed silent at this, not willing to say anymore as Frisk stepped forward.

Frisk walked forward a few steps before looking back. She scratched her head awkward smile, "I'm kinda nervous, I haven't done this in awhile."

"You can do it baby cakes!" Chara cheered

"Kick his pretzels!" Sixteen joined in

"Destroy them!" You chimed.

Katherine walks up to Frisk, her hands on her hips as she chuckled, "I have no bad blood with the ambassador, but accuse me of a crime I didn't commit? Then I will have to wage war. YOU THERE, OUT YOU GO!"

Katherine pointed to a guy. Her members pushed him out into the open, isolating him for the slaughter. It was Frisk's confesser! And by the look on the everyone's faces, you knew they recognised him too.

"I need a knife, my member is too weak," Katherine said, staring at Sixteen head on.

"Are you retarded? PAPYRUS! Someone could get hurt!" Chara growled.

"It's fine Chara, I can handle this," Frisk said, her voice filled with determination. She poked Sixteen who was sculpting something in the background, and whispered something into her ear.

"Sure!"

Within a few minutes, Sixteen sculpted a beautiful glass shiv. Another one of her many good works, if only it wasn't used for harm. Sixteen passed it along the ground, sliding it onto Katherine's hand. She took the knife, inspecting the fine curves with an aura of malevolence surrounding her. She grabbed a handful of her hair and held the shiv against it. With that she sliced strands of her hair with a gentle slide.

"M'lady!"

Her members gasped as her hair slowly gravitated towards the ground. Katherine, on the other hand, looked very pleased with the result. 

"Yes this will do quite nicely."

Katherine's subordinate held the knife with his dear life, trembling under these horrifying circumstances. Frisk, on the other hand, assumed her stance. Is she prepared to handle the glass shiv? Not even you have such a death wish in such a public setting. His life is on the line and so was Frisk, even if they met on somewhat better terms, they can only see each other as enemies now.

"If you fail, I will kick you out. You'll belong nowhere."

Katherine is taking advantage of this situation, fuelling her subordinate with vengeance. Anyone would kill in the right circumstance, and the way it is now, it's not something entirely impossible.

The air between Frisk and her opponent was thick, almost enough to create mist if their sweat wasn't already wetting their faces. Papyrus counted down,

"3... 2.. 1."

"FIGHT!"

The guy dashes head on

Desperate to make the first move, he pulled his arm back and swung the knife at Frisk.

Frisk stepped aside, the shiv narrowly hitting her

He overdid his attack.

This caused him to lightly graze the floor, his voice forcing itself out as he got back up.

"You imbecile!" Katherine screamed

Frisk barely moved yet her opponent is already on the ground. It's almost as if the shiv went through her. Crazy stuff

The guy picked up the pace, his eyes reflecting the fear inside him as he bum rushed towards her.

She kept moving backwards in tandum of the frantic slashes, keeping her distance while she kept an eye on the opponent.

The slashes lacked technique, but they came relentlessly one right after the other.

His intent to kill is strong, but for Frisk you can barely tell what she is thinking.

The attacker became sluggish, attack after attack he grew slower. Openings are bound to show itself soon.

Her opponent lunged, trying to finish it in one blow but Frisk didn't waver.

She pivots her body, dodging the attack once again.

Taking advantage of his momentum, Frisk grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the ground.

As she held him down, she twists her attacker's wrist, forcibly disarming him before kicking the glass shiv towards Sixteen in one smooth motion.

"I did it guys I did it!"

It was silent, whether in awe or something else, you weren't sure. But what you are sure is that Frisk was AMAZING! Actually no, she's STUPENDOUS!

It never occurred to you how you made such a cool friend like Frisk until now, Chara must've rubbed off on her. Frisk always looked so serious in the news, always in the zen and peaceful, you were totally convinced you've seen everything. Boy were you wrong. She could fight, she's extra kind, and her girlfriend is cool! You felt lucky that you have this chance to get to know them, not behind some TV screen but in person. What sweetened the deal was that you made even more friends like Sixteen and Sans. It's all very exciting, but at the same time terrifying. If Leslie saw you now, she would have been surprised. Making all these friends? It was all so overwhelming.

"Frisk! You were awesome!" Sixteen ran to her, holding her hand as she jumped up and down. Frisk followed Sixteen, jumping and smiling happily from the victory.

"We win, now take it down," Chara said bluntly, she's looks done playing into Katherine's hands.

"Good job for winning, but sadly Chara I speak the truth. Neither I nor my members have posted a picture in the last 24 hours," Katherine said, fear growing in your soul once more,

"Perhaps the poison of this school is starting to seep into your wounds, no one is safe in a school where rumours spread like wildfire. Welcome to Saint O's, saddle up loser. We're taking you to the pound." Katherine walked off as her members followed, carrying the guy by the arms.

"No, No, NO! FRISK HELP! HELP ME!!" He called out, but he was eventually dragged out of the hall, presumably never to be seen again.

You could tell a heavyweight was dropped onto Frisks's already full plate. It's not easy being the ambassador, and this really shows. Frisk and Chara's relationship spread like a disease, by now the rumours of the ambassador and the princess together has already reached 100 million hits. You learnt over these past two days that this a dangerous place to be vulnerable. This school loves to spread its gossip, forcing everyone around to stay closed off.

Anyone in this very room could've been the one who sent this, you and the crew were all tangled in this web of deceit. It's just too cruel.

As Papyrus forced everyone to leave the hall, he spoke to Chara saying something about a prize before he left.

_**All the things she said, all the things she said. Running through my head. Running through my head.** _

Frisk answered a call, saying yes a few times with the occasional silent nod before hanging up. 

"We'll have to speak to the news reporters later. They're dying to cover about this new info." Frisk hooked onto Chara's arm, leaning her head against her shoulder. You ship them so hard, it would shatter the barrier into itty bitty pieces

"Oh my god! I forgot, today I have to work on my giant sculpture. I won't be free either!" Sixten said, hopping foot to foot. You giggled at this, there were all so busy yet they took this time to stand up for each other out there. Maybe your friends are as nice as you thought them to be, they're definitely the type that would inspire change in this school.

"Go ahead guys, I'll be fine. After all I still have to catch my," you swallowed, "date..."

"Oh yes! Have fun with your date." Frisk waved, pulling Chara along playfully.

"Yes yes, have fun with elder bone!" Sixteen dashed off, sticking her two arms beside her as she ran.

Ughhh, was it really a good idea to agree on a date. Welp guess you'll have to find out if he's awake or not first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deep shit incoming:
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone who is reading this, I know this seems weird and I probably shouldn't be posting this note in AO3 but I feel like this needs to be said. All the comments, the kudos, the bookmarks, the amazing stories I read, everything you guys have done inspired me so much that I just cannot thank you all enough. Everything from you guys has helped me push forward to submit my story, even though I constantly feel shitty about the quality. I struggle with anxiety and low self-esteem despite seeming quite flamboyant at times, I have a hard time believing in myself and because of that, I have a constant fear of putting out any content that is remotely bad. I don't want to disappoint anyone who's reading my work, it's not my decision for you to choose to read or not but I don't want you to feel like you've wasted your time doing so. I don't want to look like I'm garnering any sympathy, rather I'm shedding some light for some of my somewhat negative notes. In any case, I just wanted to let you all know how much your love and support means to me in everything I do and that I hope to create more stories that you would all enjoy reading. And maybe, just maybe one day, I can inspire someone to write too. :)
> 
> Quote that I constantly refer to every day:  
> You didn't get this far by giving up, did you?


	7. An undiluted exchange of puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More explanation of the past as well as semi-tamed antics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ermm, I wrote more than I expected. I had to cut down on my words otherwise it'll be too long, basically I'm spreading the date on one more chapter. Yay or nay? I don't know, I'm just goin with the flow. ^_^

God you're starving, a common trend since yesterday really. You swallowed dry air, debating on what to do on a date. Date, date, date, date. It's just a date, nothing to it right? Kinda like lunch but with a potential lover. Nevermind that sounds so damn weird. You pulled out your phone and texted Sans. Better to just rip the band-aid off, nice and quick  
  
**12:03 PM**   
You: Good morning sleeping beauty, you finally awake from your coma?  
  
Sans ;P: Nah I'm still asleep, but thanks for asking darlin ;)  
  
You: I'm debating whether you are just cheeky, or a smartass. Care to take a pick?  
  
Sans ;P: I'll pick smartass, thanks for the compliment babe.  
  
You: Don't mention it, are we still gonna go on this date?  
  
Sans ;P: You that desperate for me doll?  
  
You: Well if you don't wanna come down, that's fine. Spending the afternoon writing sounds like a great time to me :)  
  
Sans ;P: I'm kiddin, lighten up a little  
  
You: Hard to be light when my soul feels heavy  
  
Sans ;P: Eyyy you made a poetic joke, I'm into that  
  
You: Just hurry your ass up, I feel like my stomach is eating itself... Alive  
  
Sans ;P: Hahaha keep that monster locked up til I get there kay, see you soon doll ;)))  
  
You closed your phone, frowning from that cringy exchange of texts. You've sent drunk texts to Leslie all the damn time, but to Sans? Having no spine was already evident since carrying Sixteen already broke it but this proved otherwise. You contemplated the empty spots around table, smiling from the fresh memories of the crew acting silly. You couldn't remember the last time you smiled that much, It was big fun. It must've been hard for them to open up too, especially with all the toxic spreading around this school.  
  
You shifted your gaze to the laughing faces of people and monsters enjoying themselves, you've always wanted that type of connection with others, it was just so difficult to express yourself ever since that day.  
  
You were alone for the most part of your school life, Leslie was there for awhile but paths change. The relationship you and Leslie had was no exception, but you still saw each other after school so it wasn't such a big deal. Soul siblings wasn't a bond that could easily be taken apart, even when you moved, she still put in the effort to text you every single day. She can't call, or video chat due to her private school's rules, so texting was the only form of communication left. You appreciated her texts and constant smile emoji's, but behind all that you can tell that she's worried. Sometimes you wished she just worried about herself. Why does she always have to act so selflessly, doesn't she know that you'd be just as hurt if something bad happened to her?  
  
The friends that hung around you before were never anything you and Leslie had. They talked sure, but they weren't genuinely interested in getting to know you. They just wanted to fit in the social quota, or at least not be labelled a loner. You had wished for companionship a long time ago, but stopped chasing that ideal along the way. You just couldn't stand people like that, you'd rather not have friends if benefits were the only things they saw in you. Katherine was directly involved in your constant need to avoid others, but you couldn't blame her. It was something you chose to do ever since that monster kid gave you this scarf.  
  
The scarf serves as a cruel reminder of the past you once endured. How it almost strangled you had you not loosened the ties.  
  
"Stay kind and always keep looking forward!"  
  
Is what that monster kid used to say, you can’t even remember their name. The last thing you remember was their birthday. The very same day when the world turned upside down.  
  
It's kinda sad. Each day your memories of the past grow hazy, but maybe it's for the best.  
  
You could say you've become so desperately lonely to the point that you're waiting for a lazy comedian who can't even chill for one second without making a move on you-  
  
"Heya doll."  
  
You let out a yelp as Sans laughed obnoxiously. The sneaky bastard always seemed to enjoy popping in and out of existence. You would've punched him in the face if only you weren't in such a shocked state of mind.  
  
"Don't look so **chilled to the bone!** You look better smiling after all," Sans chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye socket (?).  
  
"Thanks, you're a real charmer," you rolled your eyes from that backhand compliment, allowing him to indulge in your agony once again. Sans shuffled closer until your shoulders were uncomfortably close to his.  
  
"Sorry dollface, I just thought it'd be a real **rib-tickler** if I spooked you." He placed his arm on your shoulder, daringly so before whispering into your ear, "How's about I make it up with a kiss." He gestured to his teeth, waggling his eyebrows seductively.  
  
Wow, Sans is trying way too hard. It'd be a shame if you turned him down right about now, oh wait! That's exactly what you're going to do!  
  
"I would've said that's smooth if only the landing wasn't so rough. Save me the **spare ribs** , I thought you had a **skele-ton** of jokes?" You lifted one of his fingers off and tossed his hand away, smiling in the face of the cunning jester himself. He wants to play the punning game? Then bring it on.  
  
"Welp, I wanted to do something good for society by recycling my jokes, I've heard it's eco-friendly," he challenged, broadening his shoulder as he straightened his back. He's serious about this, damn right since you're gonna beat his ass.  
  
"Eco-friendly? You should see the ninjas, when they move, they don't leave any **carbon footprints!** " You retaliated, but he showed no signs of backing down.  
  
"Fine, the **skeleton's out of the closet**. My bike is the only thing I **re-cycle** ," he said as a ding sound could be heard, further reinforcing his awful punchline.  
  
"Bitch please, **Tai-cheese** is a way better work out than that. **Man-go** do some running for once in your life." You pressed on, crippling his defences while he cast his last resort.  
  
"I look hot without even breaking a sweat," he licked his golden tooth, "too bad you can't get with me in the **bone-zone**."

You smirked, inflicting a frown on Sans's face before finishing it off with one final pun.  
  
"Funny you should mention that, because the only bone I want to touch is the **spine** of my newly-minted novel!"  
  
...  
  
"Fuck, that was actually kinda smart doll." He admitted, assuming his usual lazy posture. Victory is yours!  
  
"Thanks, it's not every day I'm going against a world-class punner." You poked his cheek playfully. Huh, it doesn't feel as tough as you thought.  
  
"Oh, umm thanks. I think you're pretty good too, for an amateur." He praised, pulling his jacket up from sliding off his shoulders.  
  
"An amateur!? Fuck that, I need a promotion!" You laughed together with him.

Why are you acting high and mighty all of a sudden? You're never this confident with anyone except with Leslie. And his expression, oh lord he looked so... AGHHH, you're looking for ghosts again! At the very least, you feel comfortable to joke with him, or even enough to hold a conversation. You aren't honest with yourself enough to admit it, but Sans is really fun to be around with.  
  
"I'm still expecting a kiss after our date," he said, earning a scowl from you.

You would've said no, but the rumbling in your stomach says otherwise, if there is free food involved then you have no choice but to see where it goes. For now that is.  
  
"You are paying for the food, right?" You asked shamelessly, putting your whiny stomach first.  
  
"Depends, what are you getting all excited for?" He smirked, acting like a smug dog waiting for his treat.  
  
"Well, you are my first date. I can't help but feel a little giddy right? Also the food, I'm fucking hungry," you answered with an unusually serious face, making him chuckle with the same goofy grin from this morning.  
  
"Well I'm no prince charming sweetheart, but my jokes are enough to sweep you off your feet. Plus, brownie points would be nice for tapping my bank account **bone-dry**." He laughed obnoxiously, though you couldn't help but find it adorable. It's not every day you stumble upon a comedian who laughs at their own jokes.  
  
You and Sans walked store to store, discussing which food looks the grossest in the ugly cafeteria. He spieled his usual banter as you watched his mouth move articulately with every word he says. Can skeletons kiss? Pshh of course they can, why would he be so eager if he couldn't kiss. Then again, has he ever kissed anyone? Huh. Why the thought even occurred you weren't so sure, damn him for planting lewd ideas into your head.  
  
A dull ache punched your stomach, which most likely means your food deprived organ is acting up again. It rumbled vigorously but not enough for Sans to notice. Allowing him to hear that would be the death of you.  
  
"Hey uhh, you okay doll?" He asked, pressing your back.  
  
You pulled away, patting your leg in the same rhythm as your heart, "Yeah, sorry I'm fine. I'm just really hungry." You said, awkwardly spilling the truth. How did he notice?! Was it your face? Yeah it was definitely your face, curse you bodily functions! He held his chin, lost in thought before snapping his finger as if to say 'Eureka!'  
  
"I know this place with good ass fish and chips, topped with creamy white herb pasta. Papyrus eats there all the time, you're gonna love it!" He grabbed your hand as your heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Hold on tight."  
  
He whispered into your ear.  
  
You clasped his bony hand tighter as you leaned on his shoulder. You shut your eyes from a force so strong, it's like your mind is getting ripped off your body. You gritted your teeth to what felt like a free fall, except it didn't seem to have an end to it. Your insides jumped, your eyes refusing to open, the sensation was just too intense to think. As soon as it started, your body grew used to it. At the same time, you lost any sense of fear, to the point that dying doesn't seem so ghastly.

It had never occurred to you how inviting death was, how Death welcomes anyone with open arms. Even people like you. This life of yours in contrast constantly flings stones, bruising your mind with emotional torment. Short answer to that? It's not worth it. Maybe it is better to let go, why not run away knowing life has it in for you. You spread your fingers open, prepared for perpetual nothingness. But the hand clasping you tight didn't allow it, in fact it tensed up from your release. This iron grip couldn't allow you to go, to be stripped of all the worries you have for this world.  
  
You hated them, why couldn't they just let you go?  
  
...  
  
Maybe, they chose not to let go of you. Many times in your life, people have been severing ties with you, starting from the day the umbilical cord you and your mother shared was separated. Your friends are tying you to this rope made out of titanium, keeping you from falling out of life. A reason to live doesn't exactly come with words, instead comes from an intense, gripping feeling deep inside your soul. And because of that, you tightened your grasp. You refused to lose this opportunity to change this life.  
  
"We're here."  
  
Your eyes fluttered open, basking in the light as you shuffled your foot on the rough concrete ground. The ground beneath your two feet has never felt so satisfying in your entire life, you would literally kiss the ground if it wasn't so dirty. You looked onto Sans, cheeks dusted red as you found yourself clinging to his arm like some overly sentimental koala.  
  
"Ummm you can let go now.. If you want." He said scratching his skull. Oh geez, prolonged contact seems to be something you did often enough for people to call you off. As you removed your death grip on Sans, a wave of dizziness slapped you right in the face. You lost your balance, narrowly hitting the ground before Sans caught you, his bony hands tenderly pulling at your waist.  
  
"Whoa what's happening, oh geez talk to me doll," he said, his words tripping over themselves. Are you dead? No that would be weird... It's possible though  
  
"Sans," you wheezed, "I think I'm gonna be sick,"  
  
You dragged your feet as Sans supported your balance. Your body's more sluggish than usual, like as if heavy ass huskies were chained to your legs. Bad timing honestly!  
  
"Slow down, take it easy," Sans said, carrying half of your weight while you used your efforts to push through.

He pressed you against a wall, seemingly out of breath. The last time you saw him this tired was literally yesterday, it's obvious working out is a foreign subject to him. You leaned on the building behind you, sliding onto the ground while you pulled off your scarf. Your heart pounded hastily, every beat sent a sensation to the tip of your ears. You took deep breathes, allowing the oxygen to fill the entirety of your lungs while you eased your frightened stomach back into a calm state.  
  
"I'm sorry doll, I've never teleported anyone before." He said, his voice filled with worry. Has he ever been this worried before? He doesn't look like the type.  
  
"No no, it's not your fault." You gasped, wrapping your scarf around your neck. Despite your convulsive shaking.  
  
"What the fuck just happened?" You asked, your tone sounding harsher than you allowed it to be.  
  
"Errr, I can't really explain right now. But teleportation is the easiest explanation right now."  
  
"Oh... Okay, cool."  
  
No, not cool! Dammit mouth, why do you always have to say the wrong things.  
  
"Thanks for the ride I guess." You said, still in a daze on what the fuck actually happened. The aftershock was the worst, but the falling was amazing. You couldn't remember the exact details of what you thought when you teleported, but you'll need to ask for trips like that more often. It would make for great descriptions to any magical novels in the future.  
  
"So this is the fabled restaurant? Neat." You said studying the minimalistic exterior of the building. It has a beige layout with white rectangles peeking out, kinda like a modern painting. There's a neon sign saying, "Modern mysteries," Its weird that they went for that name, but it does pique your interest. The neon sign and all really reminds you of Sixteen's blue hair. If only you could borrow her upbeat personality, things would be so much easier.  
  
You and Sans walked in, the cold breeze of the AC blew right in your face. The inside doesn't look that different than the outside, it has booths which consists of a different variation of shapes, dominantly squares. Oh yeah, and this place gives you good vibes. You definitely see yourself writing in this kind of environment.  
  
"Did I mention that Pappy works here?" Sans said, his sentence drop kicking you right where it hurts. Nevermind, writing here is a horrible idea. You reluctantly looked over at the counter, a slow smile forcefully stretching itself wide as you saw eye to eye with him. Papyrus the terrible in the flesh, or more specifically, in the skeleton.  
  
"No, you didn't say anything like that!" You pulled Sans onto the farthest booth from the counter.  
  
You shoved him into the seat while he chuckled, "Damn doll I didn't think you were the grabby type."

"Sorry, I'm not sorry. Anything would do to avoid your brother."

"He thinks you're a cool human you know."  
  
"I can feel the love..." You looked at the counter again, only to see Papyrus still glaring at you. He's probably less than thrilled to see your face again, and honestly the feeling is mutual.  
  
You sat down on the white seat, rocking your butt side to side before settling on a particularly comfortable spot. Sans witnessed the whole process and pretended to miss it, even though his smirking says otherwise.

The sound of a news reporter blared through the wide screen TV on the wall, loud enough that the students near it literally got up and changed tables. They looked quite shocked by the loud buzz, even so you're quite sure you would still take that over Papyrus's squawking. Sans leaned his arm on the booth, pivoting his body to the source of the commotion. There they are, Frisk and Chara, standing side by side on the podium.  
  
"No, my public status as the ambassador or for what I originally stand for has not changed. I am aware that monster of today has committed serious crimes, that is something I have not overlooked. I have already passed on laws that grant them a fair sentence, weighing the crimes they have done and appropriately sending them to rehabilitate. I understand if you think I am biased, but what I want is to prevent history from repeating itself by sharing the love we already have!" Frisk paused for a moment, allowing the words to soak in the audience's while she caught her breath. Chara smiled widely, containing her excitement as Frisk continued  
  
"Are you willing to convict your neighbours? Your friends? The very people you trusted only because they are monsters? I am ashamed to remind everyone that humanity's past wasn't clean as clean as everyone believed it to be, rather it has been stained with the blood of our own people. Racism, sexism, abuse, murder? What have monsters done that humans have not already committed? It's been proven time and time again that humanity is, in fact, capable of doing much worse to our own kind, yet we blame monsters like they are about to drive us to extinction. I am human, but I speak for both humanity and monster kind, that even so we all have the capacity to love one another. The fact that you're all here, monsters and people proves to me how much love we show in our society. Let us take it upon ourselves with the future we carry on our shoulders, the examples we are showing to the new generation that would one day surpass us. Let us not burn the bridges we strived hard to preserve, instead let's create more bonds, together as we press forward to create a better future with the love we hold in our souls. Thank you"  
  
A round of applause boomed from the TV as well as in the restaurant, with the occasional screams and whistles.  
  
"Spoken like a true pacifist," Sans smirked, and honestly you couldn't agree more. If anyone hated monsters before, then hearing that speech would make you do a full 360! Frisk's words are just that powerful.

"Would your relationship get in the way of your occupation?" A reporter asks, making Chara step up to answer.  
  
"My anointment as princess and Frisk's role as ambassador is strictly professional. Our personal affairs play no part in our decision making. We will continue to re-evaluate and better the state of our situation for both humans and monster kind."

Damn Chara sounds so professional, definitely shown in a different light compared to when she's with the crew.  
  
With that said, the questions that came afterwards were political discussion. Mostly the state of the economy. Still it's funny how even after years of monsters blending into human society, people are still warry around them. Not that you can blame them, but a little respect can go a long way than none.  
  
Sans tapped the table, catching your attention as he smiled, "What did the eyeball say to the other eyeball?"  
  
You giggled, "What?"  
  
Sans cleared his voice for the punchline, holding his laughter in as if he already said the joke  
  
"What's the big **eye-dea** , if you're gonna wink then take me out to dinner first!" He finished, batting one eye to wrap up the whole joke.  
  
You burst into laughter at that lame joke, accompanied with a distant groan from Papyrus.  
  
Sans laughed along with that faint glow on his cheeks from before, man does laughing feel good. You sat there grinning like an idiot as your lungs settled from all the laughing. The answer was so obvious, yet for some reason you didn't **see** it coming. Wait... OH GOD YOU JUST PUNNED

"Jeez, your puns are  **cornea** ," you winked back, pulling your scarf onto your neck. This warm feeling inside you is causing you to sweat, despite the AC doing its magic.

"Yeah but your smilin."

"Well you got me there." You bowed your head, watching the smile on his face grow wider.

"So um, about the food. Who's gonna order?" You asked, massaging your dying stomach.

He shoved his hands in his pocket, looking like he's about to doze off, "I'm lazy doll, you can do it right?"

"NO!" You yelled, attracting wandering eyes to stare which forced you to mellow down your tone, "This is your brother we are talking about, an evil overlord who probably spent his childhood killing neighbourhood pets. No offence"

"Heh, yeah. Good times." Sans laughed to himself, instinctively making you frown.

"I can't even begin to say how fucked up that is!" You facepalmed, not even sure if his agreement was just a joke or reality.

"You can use my membership card to pay." He slid a paper card across the table. You caught it and read 'free food for Sans' on it, signed by Papyrus himself. Papyrus's signature is oddly elegant, and by the looks of the evident wear and tear on the card, Sans has probably used it enough to literally drive his brother's bank account "Bone-Dry". Though you're no better.  
  
"What are you gonna order?" You said, spinning the fake card between your fingers.  
  
“Pap knows what I like,” he leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head.

"Uhm, okay if I die. I'm gonna haunt you from beyond the grave." You stood up, cracking the bones in your hips which made Sans slightly cringe.

"You won't die, Papy's nicer than he looks." He reassured. You believe anyone can be a good person, but for Papyrus... He's an exception

"Colour me stoked."

You walked off, unprepared to face the skeleton demon himself. What do normal people say in situations like these, 'Sorry for telling the truth?' No no, that's just rude.

" _human_ "

Okay, maybe a 'Hello! I know we hate each other, let me live and I won't bother you'. Actually nevermind, begging would probably make him want to kill you more. He is a sadist

" _human!_ "

You turned to Sans, laughing uncontrollably in the corner. What's so funny? You haven't even spoken to Papyrus yet-

" **HUMAN! I AM** **STARTING TO THINK YOU ARE UNHINGED FROM REALITY, ARE YOUR BRAIN TUMOURS EATING YOU ALIVE AS WE SPEAK?!** "

"Huh what." Your body turned instinctively to the person screaming, specifically a tall skeleton with raging flames escaping his eyes... SHITTTT.

"DON'T WASTE MY TIME HUMAN, ORDER SOMETHING AND BEGONE!" Papyrus slammed the counter, startling you but your legs refused to run. The commotion invited on-lookers, but it seems only a few people bothered to watch. Are the regulars here used to his shouting? This really says a lot about the customer service here.

"Yeah, okay. I was hoping we could talk for a bit, sorry I made you angry or whatever." You said, sweat falling down your forehead.

"I AM NOT ANGRY, SLIGHTLY IRRITATED MOSTLY."

"Huh, why are you shouting then?"

"THIS IS MY NORMAL SPEAKING VOICE!" He retorted, looking offended. That's rich, especially since you're the one being bombarded.

You figured that was the case, especially since he has been shouting non-stop since you met him. Still, it doesn't hurt to be friends with the devil himself. Right?

"W-well, I have a proposal."

"IF I CONSIDER THIS SILLY PROPOSAL, WOULD YOU FINALLY LEAVE?!"

"Absolutely." You bit your lips. What is it with you? Making friends with someone who hates your guts isn't exactly something people do, except for Leslie but that's a different story.  
  
"I sincerely think we could be friends Papyrus, I know we aren't exactly on good terms but can't we just start over? Share the love we already have?" You said, speaking each word with the same conviction as Frisk. If she's friends with Papyrus, you can totally handle this. You just gotta keep cool and don't freak.  
  
"I SEE, YOU ARE LEVERAGING FROM FRISK'S TALK! I AM NOT BLIND TO SOCIAL CUES SUCH AS THESE DUE TO MY SOCIALISING HANDBOOK!"  
  
Shit, didn't think he'd catch on to that. Also socialising handbook? You need that, like, seriously.  
  
"STILL I WILL CONSIDER THAT REQUEST SINCE MY MEDDLESOME BROTHER GREW FOND OF YOU."  
  
Awww, so he has a soft spot for his brother. That's sweet, in a 'I would've killed you if it weren't for him' kinda way.  
  
"Fond how?" You asked, tossing your fear away for a moment.  
  
"WOULD YOU CARE TO KNOW" He spat sarcastically.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"TOO BAD, MUAHAHAHA." Papyrus laughed maniacally, that jerk! Still, at least he's not so closed off to reject you, this fills you with... Love? Somehow it doesn't sound as cool as you thought it would.

"So, your brother gave this to me," you flashed the card, only to earn a scowl from Papyrus

"TAKE THAT BLASTED CARD AWAY, I HAVE NO NEED FOR THAT SINCE HE ALWAYS GETS FOOD FOR FREE!" He glared at Sans menacingly, only to receive a half-assed shrug from him. Even the most simple thing proves challenging for Sans, still the only thing he seems to be good at other than punning is his constant praise for Papyrus. Truly the most doting of the two, kinda sweet.

You ordered your food, getting that fish with spaghetti Sans was talking about while Papyrus just headed to the kitchen, presumably to cook you and Sans's order. Pretty impressive of him to handle such tasks, though with lesser to no staff around, it would make sense for Papyrus to be irate with it all. Not that you're excusing him of course, he's still an ass. You slammed the tray full of food onto the table, waking Sans from his blissfully short nap.

"Geez doll, don't you know how to knock?"

"Sure, knock knock." You started.

He leaned on his hand, smiling, "Who's there?"

"Sans."

"Sans who?"

"Stop staring at my chest Sans!"

He was taken aback by that sentence, confusion plastered on his face before warping into a flustered expression.

"It's not what it looks like." He sputtered, waving his hand frantically.

"Go on, explain yourself then. I've seen you do that too many times to count." You placed the last tray on the table, sitting your ass down in the booth once again.

"The explanation is kinda long and boring though." He said, red dust spreading across his cheeks.

You grabbed one of his french fries and munched on it, saying, "I can handle it, now go on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably the worst at managing time. Everything up to chapter 8 takes place in two days, two days of non-stop activities! Hopefully after chapter 8 I can spread the timeline better, until then ciao!


	8. An emotionally open date to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions and more questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh guys, thanks you for over 900 hits! Geez I can’t even pick the right words for how awesome this is ಥ_ಥ. Posting here has really changed me as a writer, and reading your comments always fills me with that daily dose of Dopamine XD. Thank you so much for reading my story, your interest really means the world to me. Keep being cool and do what you love!<3 <3 <3
> 
> I have a Tumblr now!  
> [My Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sweepybean)

"Man, these fries are amazing. Truffle oil always seem to make everything better!" You grabbed more of Sans's fries.

"Meh, I prefer Chillby's. Anyways, you've heard of souls right?“ Sans asked, “kindness, perseverance, patience, bravery, justice, integrity and determination. Each coming with different colours."

"Sure," you nipped the fried potato sticks, "but I only got my info on the internet."

"Well, monster and humans alike have souls, but unlike monsters, humans have special traits within’em. Kinda like that cartoon where a water user was able to control blood and shit.”

Huh, that does sound familiar. No doubt your research about souls wasn't in vain, though you can't help but feel jealous for the new generation. It would be common knowledge for them, but for you it's a totally different story.

“Special traits?” You said, like a child asking where babies come from.

Sans stared at his food for a second and grabbed two french fries, one short, the other tall, “Think of humans like these two fries here. They were made from the same potato but they come in different shapes and sizes.”

He swirled the fries in a mountain of mustard and shoved them in his mouth, “Even the taste can change depending on how you prepare’em. It’s all about how the soul grows to develop those special traits, finding out what they are is a different story.”

That makes a lot of sense now that he explained it. But this begs a question.

"Hey, I’m just curious but have you been staring at my soul?"

Sans bursts into a coughing fit. He keeled over the table, which sounded horrible, almost like he’s on the brink of death.

“Oh shit! I’ll get some water.” You got up and rushed to the counter, manoeuvring around the tables and chairs that blocked your path.

“I’M ONLY HELPING BECAUSE MY IDIOTIC BROTHER STILL HAVE DEBTS TO PAY.”

Papyrus said, an emphasised frown on his face as he held a glass of water above your head. You gave a quick thanks and made your way back to the table. Sans grabbed the water, and gulped it in one mouthful. It was quite impressive too, if only he wasn't on the brink of asphyxiation. Do skeletons even need to breathe?!

"Geez, you’re supposed to chew your fries, not deep throat’em! You really had me worried there." You comforted the poor skelly with a pat on the back.

He pulled your hand near his mouth, and planted a kiss. You jerked your hand away, thoroughly disgusted while he just sat there with the same usual grin. That jerk!

"Awww don’t look at me like that doll, you saved my life. Isn’t it natural to pay you back?”

“I just gave you a cup of water man, no need to get all sentimental.” You smiled, though it was really because of how stupid his excuse was. In all honesty, you would’ve laughed your ass all the way till graduation from his choking stunt, but that would be rude wouldn’t it?

“You still haven’t answered my question yet Mr deep throat, were you staring at my soul?”

He let out a dry chuckle, and patted the reddish beads on his forehead with a napkin.

"Well... Staring is a little much doll. But yeah, that's what I was doing. Weird I know" He said, which sounded unsure, like his words doesn’t match his thoughts.

"Weird? Nahhh, if we're talking weird then I'd take the cake, and the cream, and the cherry on top in one mouthful." You joked, although he has a funny way of associating your ass with your soul. 

Sans grinned at your odd quip, his eyes grew a little wider than usual, “I think that’s what I like about you doll.”

It's really different to have someone who isn't Leslie enjoy your jokes, even more so your company. It’s a good feeling for sure, but he occasionally has this look on his face that feels off. 

“I don't even know what souls do, or what it means to monsters." You touched your chest where your heart would be. Steady beats throbbed against your hand, the very essence of your existence.

You straighten your back and looked Sans right in his pin prick eyes, "What's my soul?"

He twiddled with his thumbs, eyes glued to his food like some zombie. Why does he look so awkward, it’s just soul talk. Okay nevermind, that sounds weird. Still, it’s funny how a laid back guy like him can be so flustered like this.

"The green colour... Kindess." He answered, face still beet red for reasons you still don't understand.

Kindness... Huh. You never saw yourself as kind, anything but that to be honest. At least now you know why hes been hinting the colour green, though that shouldn't be the case right? There are probably hundreds of humans with the kind trait, why are you an exception?

"So, what's this about a new start?" Sans asked, completely unannounced.

You held your scarf tight, offended even, "H-how did you know about that?"

"Well, a page slipped out of your notebook. I was gonna return it, but I accidentally read the whole thing." He smirked, his golden tooth shining brightly.

You covered your mouth, embarrassed to no end about your random ramblings in your notebook. Why does writing have to backfire so hard? Also how does one accidentally read something? That ass.

"It’s no big deal doll, Papyrus does it all the time. Don’t tell him I said that." He chuckled. You groaned at how easily he compared you to the lord of evil.

"Somehow I feel flattered, but at the same time offended. A natural born sweet talker aren’t you?” You taunted, then again he does hold Papyrus up on a pedestal, so maybe it's a compliment.

"Welp no shame in any of that. Don'tcha wanna continue what you were gonna say?"

It’s weird how attentive Sans is about this, not that you didn’t take him for a listener. You’re just not used to being heard.

"Well, a fresh start is one thing. I guess I just wanted things to be different.” You looked up at Sans for a moment, then faced your hands, “It is different, but I guess I’m just too used to being with Leslie.”

Sans quirked a brow(?) at the mention of your bestie, “Oh, Leslie’s my childhood friend. Actually, my only friend before you guys came along.”

“Ahhh gotcha. So wait, you’re a loner? Hard to believe since you’re such a fine piece of ass” Sans replied, which ripped a part of your soul from his phrasing.  
  
"Ha, ha. My ass isn’t exactly a selling point, not everyone can just socialise you know." You complained. Your ass stung like you’ve sat on needles, god, why is it so hard to open your mouth.

“Nah I get it, what else did you have planned?” He asked.

“Well there are other tiny conquests like doing well for my course and all that. Pretty mundane I know.”

“Not really,” Sans grinned a little wider, “There’s nothing wrong with making friends, or having tiny achievements. I’m not good at this motivational stuff, but Frisk did say that there’s no such thing as a goal too small to celebrate. And uhh, I’m sure the kid’s right.”

The words that came out of his mouth were awkward and clunky, yet so attractive. But it’s the thought that counts right? Believing him seems to be easier anyway.

"Seriously doll? That's a lot of mayonnaise." Sans blurted at your uncomfortable mayonnaise hill on the fish.  
  
"Hey, don't knock it till you try it! A boatload of mustard doesn’t look too tasty either.” You pointed out in this condiment debate.

“People have their preferences, but mustard is still better than mayo.”

“How about this,” You cut out a piece and held it in front of Sans, “I'll try your mustard and you'll try my mayo."  
  
You swirled your fork closer to his mouth, and took away his chance to say otherwise, "Say ahhh big boy."

He grumbled something under his breath, which made you think he wasn’t gonna budge. But he opened his mouth with a low and gravely ahhh, this is your cue.

Oh wow... He has a tongue, a red tongue that glowed for that matter. You’ve seen it before but never this close. It looks really pretty, like a lean slice of salmon sashimi. Mmmmm you could really go for some sushi right about now. Wait no, stop day-dreaming!

You snapped back into reality and put the fish in his ginormous mouth. He chewed the fish, and made a plethora of expressions ranging from disgust to surprise. He swallowed it with a satisfied sigh, not willing to look you in the eye. Hah  
  
"Okay fine, that was pretty good." He said, cheeks tinted red. You couldn’t help but giggle at his adorable reaction, he darted his eyes away, embarrassed with a rosy tint on his face. So cute

You took a piece of his burger and dipped it in the mountain of mustard. You made a quick prayer, and placed the concoction on your tongue. A spicy wave knocked the daylights out of your consciousness. You regretted  every second of pain that seared your tongue. Sans had this devilish grin on his face, the kind that stretched ear to ear. The fucker’s definitely enjoying the show you’ve put on, but after awhile the spice mellowed down. In fact a pleasant warmth was the only thing left after lighting your mouth ablaze.  
  
"I guess we're even now." Sans smirked. At this point you and he were mad scientists, experimenting with more condiments and more food. Eventually, Frankenstein was made, a mayo, mustard combination with cheese loaded fish. A very delicious mistake to dine on.

You and Sans soon tossed puns back and forth, laughing with little to no care in the world. You were really hung up on the whole dating scene, but it's all about getting to know the other person and having fun right? Even if the jokes made earned some sighing from the other tables, you were enjoying Sans's company as he spent lunch with you.

"Okay, my turn," you started, "Frisk told me you were a sentry in the underground? Let's talk about that."

“Ehhh it’s a long story.”

“I don’t mind.”

"Actually I rather not be having this conversation right now," Sans stopped. His tone was soft and agitated, while he adjusted his jacket several times.

"not even a bit of info?" You continued

"Just drop it."

"But maybe just a little-"

"I said drop it doll." Sans growled, his voice filled with anger for a moment before simmering down. He huffed a heavy pant, and brought his attention to something else. Guilt is one of many words describing how you were feeling in that moment. You should’ve respected his choice, god this is a mess.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to get know how your home was like. I shouldn’t have pushed it." You mumbled, palming your hands together. Sans's bony hands wrapped itself around yours, firm but at the same time supple as he caressed you.

"I'd rather know more about you. Seriously, were you sittin on sugar? Cus you have a sweet ass." He burst into laughter as you swung his hand off. Bitch, of course he'd pull something cheesy like that out his ass. Still, his laugh and gesture felt comforting anyway.

"Doll, if you wanna know more about magic properties. Ask Frisk, not Chara, she's a horrible teacher." He said, looking like he was running out of breath from all that laughing. Speaking of the crew, what could they be doing right now? You would be lying if you said you didn’t miss them, quite the opposite really. You missed them too much for people you’ve only known for a day

Together with you, Chara, Frisk and Sixteen, an amazing crew was made. A safe sanctuary where you can just be yourself, how can you not miss them? In the end, throwing caution in the wind ended up causing trouble. Your friends of all people don't deserve the nasty rumours. If you could do something you would, but the thing is you didn't know what to do. As much as you hate Katherine you had to admit, her description of this horrible school is right on the nose. The school's image is just one big facade, one which Leslie warned you about. God fucking dammit.

"Okay, my turn," Sans continued, shining the spotlight on you, "what course are you taking right now, and why?"

That's a good question, you'd have people ask you that before but somehow this was different. You can hear the genuine curiosity in his voice, like he really wants to get to know you.

"Well, I'm doing creative writing. I want to be able to write and publish my own books in the future that give people the power to enrich their lives, and for general entertainment."

Sans smiled, following up, "Why do you love writing?"

You took a deep breath and said, "I love writing because it leaves no prejudice, no one makes fun of you for how weird your voice sounds or the odd way you look. Plus I love the extra mile people go to read books, reading requires effort so it makes it special in its own way. The only thing they see in your writing is your thoughts and feelings poured into the page. Your happiness, sadness, pain, everything. The best part is, they’re gonna feel all of that too, makes me feel a little less lonely." You shook your head, stopping yourself before you go into a deep ramble-fest.

"That's really deep doll, I can respect that.” Sans nodded, “Actually, do you know why Shakespeare wrote in pen?"

You smiled, "Why?"

"Because pencils confused him—2B or not 2B??."

You let out a dorkish giggle, your whole body tickled by that stupid joke. Good to know you still have horrible taste in humour. “God that was brilliant and horrible at the same time. Although I’m curious, what do you want to be?"

"Well that's-"

"MAKE WAY SANS" Papyrus shouted. He pushed Sans to the end of the booth, and slipped in. 

"Uhh Papy, we're kinda in a middle of something." Sans sighed, though Papyrus has this ‘I don’t give a shit’ expression.

"I AM AWARE, I ALSO DO NOT CARE. I'M ON MY BREAK AND I REQUIRE ENTERTAINMENT!"

Oh geez, he's rude as hell. You and him kinda reconciled but still, he acts like a complete ass. At least now you can somewhat recharge while Papyrus is here, he is quite narcissistic so maybe it wouldn't be so difficult after all. But what to ask? You stare at him for a sec, and his frown just deepens.

Papyrus’s grimace is just hilarious. He already frowns all the time but he’s not afraid to flash his displeasure on display. He must’ve done it often enough that it’s just permanently there, kinda comical.

Despite that, his small gesture for Sans shows how much he cares. Even if he tends to come off more irritated

"Papyrus, a penny for your thoughts?" Sans asked, triggering the moody Papyrus

"YOU CAN TAKE THAT PENNY AND SHOVE IT BACK DOWN YOUR THROAT SANS!"

Wait... That's it! Ask him about his course, that's plenty enough to get him talking.

"What course are you taking Papyrus?" You asked, nabbing his attention with minimal effort.

"I AM GLAD YOU ASKED, I AM TAKING A COURSE ON CULINARY ARTS."

You brightened up at his response, you just hit the jackpot, "Do tell."

He rambled on and on, talking about the different types of spaghetti and how he used to cook a lot back in the underground. It's a nice change chatting with Papyrus without constantly being at each other's throats, in fact you could say that you're getting along quite fine.

"IMPRESSIVE! I SEE YOU ARE INTERESTED IN THE FINE ARTS AS WELL." He said, surprised that you knew a thing or two about cooking. Props to Gordon Ramsey.

"Heh, barely. I can't cook without charring the food."

"AHHH YES, I REMEMBER THE GOOD OLD DAYS WHEN ME AND UNDYNE BURNED DOWN THE KITCHEN. COOKING IS A WAR IN ITSELF YOU KNOW!"

"Indeed."

Not really, sure you sucked at cooking but turning your kitchen into a fiery inferno? Never!

"Maybe you can introduce me to your friend Undyne some time, I could use that cooking class."

"GREAT IDEA, I WILL ATTEMPT TO MAKE TIME FOR OUR ARRANGEMENT. AFTER ALL IT IS MY CLEVER IDEA."

“Of course.”

Hell no.

“I WILL BE TAKING MY LEAVE, IT’S BEEN PRODUCTIVE TALKING TO YOU HUMAN.”

“Likewise.”

He left his apron by the hanger near the counter and left. Damn, he really took up a shit ton of time, it’s already 5:30 PM. You won’t lie, it was quite fun talking to both Skeletons brothers. They teased each other, fought with each other and agreed with each other on the topics they brought up. Despite how different they both are, they got along with each other better than Leslie and her bro ever did.

“Up till today, I would’ve never thought your brother was, uhhh... Domestic.” You said

“Yeah, he gets that a lot. He used to be really bad at cooking but nowadays it’s actually quite decent.”

“Cool.”

...

“Sans, tell me something. Why did you invite me to a date?” You said, the words flying out of your mouth without you even thinking it.

“Because I like you doll.”

“That can’t be it, the way you were looking at my soul with that face... You looked shocked, what did you see?”

He went silent at this, you weren’t sure what you were trying to accomplish, but something doesn’t feel right. He’s holding someone back from you.

“Okay, you got me,”

Those words broke the floodgates that contained your anxiety. Now it’s all let loose and free to reign pain.

“You reminded me of someone I met before, and I wanted to know why. I wanted to gather more info but you don’t seem related at all, similar but unrelated.” He added

Somehow your heart sank hearing that. Not that he directly offended you, but maybe it was the fact that he was beginning to grow on you. Even now you aren’t sure anymore.

“So this whole relationship was built on a lie? You never actually liked me?”

“I’m not gonna lie anymore, yeah that’s true. Flirting comes easily to me so I can always pretend.”

...

“I- I’m sorry doll.”

“No, don’t be. I’m not really hurt by this at all, weird to say but I’m kinda glad.” You pulled at your scarf and bit the side of your cheek, “Maybe we can start over as friends?”

Sans stared at you, flabbergasted, “Why are you still trying to be friends with me? I lied to you.”

“Sure, but it was my fault for walking into it. Sad to say but you’re gonna finish what you started.”

He looked so confused. His eye turned red, as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead.

“Are you hearing the shit you’re fuckin saying?! I LIED to you, and you still want to give me this friendship bullshit?” He shouted

You’ve been pushed to the edge before, but it’s been too long since that has happened. This... Feels different.

“Stop looking at me like that! Get angry, shout at me. Fucking punch me for Christ sake!” He continued, though you didn’t say anything.

Slurred speech dripped off from his face. The world crept as he slipped into a dark place, darker than you could’ve ever imagined. And for a second you saw that in his eyes.

“Why are you being so nice to trash like me? I don’t deserve it!”

Because...

“Like I said Sans, second chances. We all have done something bad, but our friendship is not one of those things.”

With two hands you grabbed his own, and palmed his bony fingers against the walls of your skin. He softened at your touch, the tension lowering down and so was his shoulders. He didn't jerk away, and his eye stopped glowing red so that's a good sign.

Sans shifted his gaze away from your hand to your face, “Are you really going to forgive me after hearing all of that?”

“Yeah,” you answered, “your friend must’ve been important to you.”

He didn’t reply, but his silence already gave you the answer.

You and Sans stayed silent, allowing the muted background noise of sizzling to fill your ears. Soon enough the sound of a pan hitting the ground replaced the sizzling sound, making you grind your teeth with the horrid clang. It kinda reminded you of Papyrus screaming

Sans chuckled, leaning in as he said, “I didn’t know **heavy-metal** had drops in their beat.”

You snorted, exploding into spontaneous laughter with Sans. All this laughing was probably from all that tension hanging in the air, now it’s all being used up in this cheery moment. 

“Excuse me, but we are already closing.” An old man said, interrupting the manic laugh session.

Closing? You looked at the empty tables and booths, dimly illuminated by the moon outside. Aside from that, the light above you and Sans was the only one on.

“Right, right. It’s really damn late now, we should get going.” You released Sans’s hands, and stood up. Glad to no end that the restaurant is empty past 6 PM.

“Wait a sec doll. I know this spot on the campus that has an amazing view, don’t mind spending at least 10 more minutes with this bag of bones?” He asked. You looked at the old man, not expecting an answer but he said something anyway.

“Spend your youth wisely, after all, memories are priceless.” He adjusted his monocle.

“Welp you heard Papyrus’s boss.” Sans smirked

“Hrmmm, fine. You owe me ice cream though.”

“Deal.”

You and Sans walked along the courtyard, past the bushes and buildings were flowers, a whole spot dedicated to them.

“I'm too nice? Funny you noticed that since you're too rude.” You bumped him on the shoulder  
  
“Well wait till my character get developed in the sequel doll.”

...

“Sorry,” Sans said, as you grabbed one of the Lilies.

“About what?”

“About last night,” he scratched his neck, “We were supposed to talk, but my boss told me to come to work early. It’s not something I could refuse either since I owe’em.”

“It’s fine,” You stepped over a bench, balancing your stride while Sans walked by your side, “at least you bought that sour-ass cake.”

He held your hand, helping you down the bench in a smooth transition, “Actually, Papyrus baked that cake. He’s been at it for awhile but it’s getting better.”

You and Sans's hands parted as soon as he finished his sentence. It left you a little sad when he let go, not really sure why but there was no denying that you enjoyed the intimacy you shared with him. You never saw yourself as the hand holding type, even more so with a skeleton. Guess you can't assume things without trying it out huh?

You moved closer to him and placed the Lily on Sans's turtleneck. He turned away, sweating like crazy with how close you were. With that, you lifted your head up and poked him right on the forehead. He cocked his head back slightly, as you teased, “I love Papyrus’s food, but his desserts have a long way to go!”

The lamppost showed his ever permanent smirk, which turned into a light-hearted chuckle. He gave you this smile that isn't full-fledged but you can tell that it’s a little wider after spending an entire day with him. There goes that adrenaline again, the kind you used to get when getting to know someone new.

The location was on the edge of the campus, and what awaited was a hill short enough to climb over. Sans made his way to the top and so did you. What you found on top was an amazing view of the sky, dotted with a vast amount of stars greeting you from space.

“It’s beautiful.” You said, the words slipping out as Sans laid on the grassy hill, his hands behind his head.

“It really is. I come here every night, stargazing in the cool air before heading to work. Pretty lame I know”

You followed Sans and laid your head on the ground, “On the contrary, I think it's neat. Do you see anything?”

His eyes scanned the sky, almost lighting up as he pointed.

“That’s an Ursa Minor, it’s called little bear since it looks like a tail from a small bear.”

You were vaguely able to see it, but there it was. You wouldn’t have been able to spot it if it weren’t for Sans.

“That’s awesome,” you said, rolling over to him, “what’s your favourite constellation?”

He turned to you and smirked, “The Ursa Minor”

“How come?”

“Cus it’s the easiest to spot.”

You snorted, exploding into a full-blown laugh which just left Sans to watch in awe. As soon as your laugh died down, Sans perked up.  
  
"Gosh doll, your laugh is addicting to hear.”  
  
Oh lord, a genuine compliment. You assumed he was going to go for something along the lines of cheesy but this? You were not ready for. You weren’t gonna stand by and be flustered alone, so you leaned in, his pupils shrinking as you gave him a peck on the cheek.

“There, are you happy now asshat?”

His pinprick eyes grew larger. A deep rosy glow emanated from the same cheek you kissed him on, looking more obvious in the dark hill.

“I was hoping for a kiss on the lips you know?” He grinned, recovering faster than you expected. As usual, he’s asking for more than he should.

“Don’t push your luck jokester.”

You shifted your gaze to the sky, indulging in the gorgeous view. As much as you want to be friends with Sans, it’s obviously not that simple. There’s still this barrier between you and him that hasn’t been broken down. It’s gonna take time, but you’re willing to wait if he is.

"Oh,” Sans started, “you asked what I wanted to be right? An astronomer. Doesn't sound like something a guy like me would do does it?"

"No no, I actually think it's kinda cute. A tough guy following the stars.” You said, which made the glow in his cheeks brighter.

"Oh jeez, now you’re the one callin me cute"

"Well I'm saying how I see it.”

You and Sans saw eye to eye, maintaining eye contact in this odd situation. You made an exaggerated wink as he did so too, an unexpected jinx. Both you and Sans burst into uncontrollable laughter, drunk on each other’s company under the field stars.


End file.
